Boy Oh Boy
by amy.skye
Summary: For some reasons, Lucy has to act as her twin brother Loke for three months. Then troubles come when some boy started to like her; he is gay and he thinks Lucy is actually a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **For some reasons, Lucy has to act as her twin brother Loke for three months. Then troubles come when some boy started to like her; he is gay and he thinks Lucy is actually a boy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **I'm Not Gay."**_

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student. His name is Leo Clive."

"Hello. N-nice to meet you. You c-can call me Loke by the way."

.

 _Please stop staring at me._

.

"He's too pretty for a guy."

"I think he's cute."

"He looks a bit weak."

"His eyelashes are gorgeous."

.

 _Just for three month Lucy. You can do this._

* * *

 _Two weeks ago,_

 _._

" _Lucy, please. You have to help me." Loke begged his sister, "Just be me; for three months."_

 _Lucy; the said girl shoves her brother away, "Nope. In case you forgot, I'm a girl Loke!"_

" _Well, duh." The boy simply rolls his eyes. The way he responds it nonchalantly kind of annoyed Lucy, a bit, "But we're twins. We look alike, people wouldn't notice." Said Loke._

" _Loke dear." Motherly Lucy sighs, "You just got kicked out of Sabertooth and now you want me to act as you at Grimoire High? Are you out of your mind?" She shouts._

" _Just for three months. Besides, you have nothing to lose anyway." Just then, his eyes landed right on his sister's chest, making the teenage girl shoved him again._

" _Shut up!"_

 _Loke followed her sister around the house; he's not going to give up until Lucy agree to help him, "Okay, I'm sorry. Come on Luce. Please. Just three months; it's not like we haven't tried it before."_

" _Unbelievable." The girl shook her head._

 _For a twin with different gender, Loke and Lucy surprisingly looks almost the same, but since Loke is a boy so he is slightly taller than Lucy only by a couple of inches. Nevertheless, Lucy has short boyish hair styles so she can be her brother doppelganger without people even notice it._

" _Loke. I've never been to a real school. I'm home schooled remember." This time, Lucy is the one who begged him, "So I cannot help you."_

 _Ever since Lucy was a little girl, she has anthropophobia which means she can't handle people very well. It's nothing genetic; it's just who she was. Even today's, there are times where she still couldn't face society._

 _Therefore; her parents decided not to push her and home schooled her since elementary. Not that Lucy mind at all- she's a smart kid and weirdly, she likes to be alone-_

 _Loke pokes Lucy's forehead, "Boo hoo!" He pulls her shoulder and gives it a shake, "So this is it, sister. Don't you want to explore the world? This is the time!"_

" _Nope."_

* * *

Present.

.

"Alright Loke, you may have your seat right next to Levy. The small blue head at the back over there." The teacher said pointing his finger.

Lucy nods at the teacher; she calmly walks to where her seat is. Even as a new student, she can feel the gaze from everyone behind her back. It's terrifying- she wondered if high school is always like this.

"Hi Loke. I'm Levy." The said blue headed girl greeted her.

"H-Hey."

* * *

When lunch time arrives, Lucy quickly excused herself from the class with her lunch- making no eye contact with anyone.

* * *

"I hate you. I hope you die and rotten in hell. Love Lucy. Send." She presses the send button on her phone. "Stupid Loke. He better get my message."

The blonde girl decides not to have her lunch at the cafeteria, mainly because of her phobia.

Plus, she knew what kind of place the cafeteria is. Lucy even made a mental note to herself to never ever step her foot at that horrid place- so instead, she chooses to have her lunch somewhere alone.

Like now; on top of the school rooftop where there is no one except her.

"Dear God, it's hard being a guy." Lucy loosens her necktie, "This thing is really uncomfortable." She folded the tie neatly and kept inside her pocket.

"I smell food." Someone suddenly said out loud; startling Lucy. Like a lightning bolt, she hurriedly drinks her juice and packs her stuff; ready to leave-

"What do we have here?"

A tall boy with pink (?) colored hair slowly approaches her, "Hey, you're pretty cute." The boy leans closer and casually touches her chin. Lucy panicked; she accidentally slaps his hand away.

 _Oh God, he's going to kill me. I'm going to die._

The boy did nothing but chuckles. He has a funny laugh; Lucy doesn't find him scary when he smiles. Surprisingly, the boy looks quite handsome with his spiky hair, even though its pink-

"Feisty." He finally said, "You probably the new transfer kid from that nerdy class huh?"

Lucy nods. Slowly, trying to walk her way towards the stairs-

"Now, wait just a second." He pulls Lucy's arm rather harshly, "Hang out here for a bit. Let's get to know each other first." His lips curve into a somewhat devilish smile-

Lucy was speechless, she knew she's in trouble; this is why she hates people, "You smell good too." He actually sniffed her neck, "I like it."

At that moment Lucy realized something; there is no way that this guy knew she was a girl unless-

"Dude, are you gay?"

Only Gods know how she deeply regrets herself for suddenly accusing some stranger like that. But still, in her defense; it is kind of weird for a guy to sniff another guy's neck.

The smiles on his face turns into a a perverted grins, "So what if I am."

* * *

Later that day.

.

"I hate gym class." Lucy whined, "How far is the gym, Lev?"

By now Lucy is already comfortable only with Levy; because the blue headed girl is the only female in a class that doesn't think weirdly of her. The rest just kept looking at her like she was a piece of meat- high school girls are scary.

"And we're here." They have finally arrived at the gym. Both walks in the gym together.

"Welcome to hell Loke." Said Levy.

Once they're inside, Lucy wanted to vomit when an eerie smells of sweats hit her nose- one of the reasons why she hates sports.

Then all of the sudden, Levy's expression darken a little, "Just great, they're here too." She breathes deeply.

"Who?"

"Those moronic idiots from class 3-F." Levy tilts her head towards the basketball court.

A group of shirtless boys were conquering and fooling around the basketball court, and they are very loud. Lucy finds herself blushing while staring at their bare chest- _he_ was there as well, also shirtless and sweaty-

 _"Oh God."_

The pink haired boy from before who assaulted Lucy is standing right in the middle of the court. Lucy just wanted to run or hide somewhere-

However, luck was not on her side. He actually notices her; so he waved at her cheerfully and even winks seductively- others who noticed it give a loud whistling and some even cheers as if it was a normal thing for a boy to wink at another boy-

"Why is he winking at you?" Levy's sudden question caught Lucy, "Loke. Did something happen during lunch?"

* * *

 _Levy, "Natsu Dragneel is gay. He like boys, especially cute boys like you."_

 _Lucy, "Really? Wait- Is that even allowed here? In this school?"_

 _Levy, "This is the future my friend. By the way, I'm totally okay if you're- gay."_

 _Lucy, "I'm not gay! I don't like guys. I don't even like humans in the first place!"_

 _Levy, "Okay, good to know, but I'm human though."_

 _Lucy, "You're an exceptional Lev."_

 _Levy, "Thank you Loke. That means a lot to me."_

* * *

After a tiring day at school; Lucy is finally home- at last.

.

"I'm home!" She shouts.

"Lucy!" Her dad excitedly welcomes her with a hug, "How was school today?"

She replied with a small smile and sighs, "It was okay. I almost got detention, though; for walking into the girl's bathroom."

Her dad just burst out laughing and playfully slaps Lucy's arm, "Really? Lucky bast- sorry, that must be tough huh." He laughs again.

"Yeah, but I think I'll manage somehow."

Gildart Clive is her dad's name. Before the man married Layla Heartfilia; Lucy's mom- Gildart was a single father to a daughter name Cana. Then after a year of happily marriage with Layla, the lovely couple was blessed with the born of the twin; Lucy and Loke-

"I am so going to kill your brother when he's home." Said Gildart; still laughing.

"Can I help you with that?" The thought of torturing Loke somehow excites her. "Wait, can we tell Cana about this too." Her big sister Cana is the number one sadist in the family.

"Of course!" Gildart patted Lucy's head, "She's going to torture him to death for this."

"Cool, I can't wait."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loke, "I have a bad feeling all of the sudden. I don't think I want to go home."

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **I'm going to make everyone gay in here. I don't care. Lol.**

 **I've got the inspiration to write this after watching a Taiwanese drama called "Bromance". Du Zi Feng is so freaking hot; especially with his wavelike hair style. Damnnn.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Seme and Uke."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **Seme and Uke."**_

* * *

"Hi, you must be Loke." Some girl said.

Lucy tilts her head at the girl, "Urm. Hi. And you are?"

The girl pursed her lips cutely, "You're so funny." She even playfully punches Lucy's shoulder. "I'm your classmate silly."

"Classmate?" Lucy creased her forehead, thinking; the girl did look kind of familiar to her, "J-Juvia is it?" She just blurted out the name; hopefully she got it right.

"Yes. Juvia Loxar." The girl stands proudly, "Your classmate and also president of the Grimoire High's newspaper club."

* * *

"So Loke, how does it feel to get Natsu Dragneel's attention? As his new 'love interest'?"

"His new what?" Juvia just couldn't stop asking Lucy bunch of questions; Lucy viewed her as a very persistent and annoying teenage girl. All Lucy wanted was to have a peaceful walk to their class, but no- the blue haired girl had to interview her-

"I really don't know what you're talking about, but I find Natsu is very weird." Said Lucy.

"Interesting." Juvia eyes shines brightly at Lucy's respond, "So you don't like him?" She asks, pen ready in hand to write something on her notepad.

"No way." Lucy rolls her eyes, "Who would even want to like that perverted pink haired weirdo!"

This time; Juvia burst out laughing. "Wow. I like you already. You know, usually- boys like you, love it when they got Natsu's attention." She squeals at the 'love' part out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asks, "Boys like me?"

"The _uke_ type; the cute twink. Of course Natsu is the _seme_ type. He's a proud alpha-male and everyone knows he has a thing on twink. Consider yourself lucky then."

 _What nonsense is she talking about?_

* * *

"Hello gorgeous." Natsu suddenly pushes Lucy near the wall and caged her, "Where have you been all day?" He swiftly grabs her chin.

"L-learning in class." She almost stuttered; Natsu's face is only inches away from her, "C-Can I help you with something, Natsu?" She slaps his hand away.

The pink haired grins at Lucy's attempt to push him which failed miserably. _He's so weak, I want to hug him;_ Natsu's thought went crazy right now. "Your skin is surprisingly smooth for a guy."

"C-Can you please let me go?" Lucy begs; if only her brother is here, she would've screamed his name for help-

"Loke-sama!" Juvia shouts her name.

 _Juvia, my savior, my hero._

The blue haired girl skips happily towards Lucy and without hesitation; she pushes Natsu away and pulled Lucy safely behind her, "Hey, Natsu Dragneel." She gives him a fake smile.

Natsu clicked his tongue; an irritation plastered clearly on his handsome face now, "What do you want? Slut." He said, glaring down at Juvia.

Juvia rolls his eyes, "You bitch."

When Natsu was about to fire back at her, she quickly raised her hand at him, "Whatever." She said, stopping him from talking, "I don't want to argue with you today. I'm here for my Loke-sama." She linked her hands with Lucy's arm.

"I was talking to him first- whore!" Natsu grabs Lucy other arm harshly.

"He doesn't want to talk to you- wanker!" Juvia slaps Natsu's hand away, and pulls Lucy back to her, "Come any closer and I will scream Dragneel!"

Lucy on the other hand just wanted to pee; her body is already trembling a little with all the pushing and moving.

"Listen here, you rotten hag." Natsu gritted his teeth; and towering Juvia, "Just because you're Gray's fiancé, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easily." He flicked her shoulder with his finger.

"Don't touch me!" Juvia rubs her shoulder, "Please- you think I'm scared of you?" She laughs, "And don't think that I'm going to go easy on you, just because you're Gray's best friend- you filthy, abominable twat!"

"Stop it you guys." Lucy muttered but the two ignored her-

.

.

.

Later,

.

.

.

"I am sorry on their behalf." Gray; Juvia's fiancé and Natsu' best friend bows at Lucy, "They can be loud and troublesome." He smiles apologetically.

"I-It's okay." Lucy smiles back at him.

Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Loxar are now stuck in detention together. Their argument caught everybody's attention and Gray, who happened to be there at that time had to report them before it got worst.

Gray Fullbuster is actually part of the school student's committee and he is the head prefect.

"Don't worry about it Loke." He said calmly, "I can assure you that I'll talk to both of them regarding this matter."

There's something about Gray that makes Lucy's heart flutter whenever he speaks. He sounded like an old man for his age- he really reminded Lucy of an older wiser grandpa-

"But I cannot help you with Natsu." He put one hand on Lucy's shoulder, "He's not that bad once you know him. He's a flirt, but he's actually a good fellow."

"O-Okay."

* * *

With Natsu and Gray,

.

"Natsu." Gray called his friend, "In the future, can you please stop arguing with Juvia?"

Natsu glares at his best friend, "What? Are you serious?" He said sounded rather pissed.

"She's my fiancé Natsu." Gray sighs, "She's going to be my wife someday. I can't have my best friend and wife killing each other all the time." He said; whilst giving Natsu the look.

"I don't know why you even want to marry her." Natsu put his arm around Gray's shoulder, "She doesn't even like you and she always so rude, even to you."

Gray chuckles at the pink haired boy, "And that's what I like about her." He said with a blushing cheek like some teenage girl, "You know me, right?"

"Yeah." Natsu shook his head and sighs; sometimes he wanted to punch his best friend, "You really got problem." He pats his best friend's back.

Gray Fullbuster may look cool to some people, especially with his good looks and all. However, there's something about this guy that makes even Natsu cringe.

About Gray; he adores his fiancé too much that he would occasionally stalk her even in his free time. Another fact, Gray is actually a masochist; it gives him satisfaction whenever Juvia's looking down on him- sometimes, he willingly follows Juvia around like a lost puppy. Her denials on him gives him pleasure-

"Anyway." Gray grabs tightly on Natsu's shoulder, "About Loke, are you serious about him?"

"Why?" Natsu responds with a sly smirk, "You jealous?"

"No, why would I- oh look, it's him. And Juvia."

Both boys tilt their head at the end of the hallway; the said boy, Loke (Lucy) was seen walking hand in hand with Juvia.

"Tell me, does that make you slightly jealous?" Natsu asks Gray, "Your fiancé is cheating on you. Look at her, smiling like that to some other guy. Touching him like some slut- sorry."

Gray was silent for a moment, but then he smiles, "Nope. Not a bit. I'm not intimidated by him. I mean, look at him." He pointed his finger at Loke (Lucy), "He's too skinny and he can't handle Juvia."

"You're way too confident." The pink haired laughs, "Did you know that he called him Loke-sama earlier before."

"Called him what?!"

"Juvia-senpai will never notice you Gray-chan."

* * *

Later at home with Lucy,

.

Today, Lucy was welcomed by none other than her favorite human- Freed; he is actually her older sister's boyfriend who has weird natural green colored hair. "Hey kiddo, welcome back!" He smiles at her.

Lucy smiles back at him and casually took a seat besides him, "Are you waiting for Cana?"

The man nods, "Well, it seems like I lost to Cana. You really do look like Loke." He pinches Lucy's cheek, "Which is weird."

"Hey Freed, you read a lot of _manga_ right?" Lucy suddenly asks.

Cana did tell Lucy before that Freed used to be an _otaku_. Even until today, Lucy still couldn't believe that her sister; the former captain of the cheerleading squad would date someone like Freed; the nerds _otaku_.

"Of course." He answered proudly, "Why?"

"What is _uke_ and _seme_? And what the heck is _yaoi_?"

.

.

.

Freed didn't give any respond. He went silent.

"Urm Freed? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Freed's face; the man looks a little pale. "Cana! I think your boyfriend's dead!" Lucy shouts when she saw her sister emerged from the bedroom.

Cana shook her head; she walks closer to Freed and gives him a sloppy kiss on the mouth, at the same time one hand covering Lucy's eyes.

Once Freed's awake, Cana stops kissing and smirks. "That ought to do it." The brunette winks at her younger sister and then headed back to her bedroom.

"S-Sorry Lucy." Freed wipe his mouth, "W-Who told you all that stuff? You're not supposed to learn about that. This is why it's better for you to stay home schooled."

"Is that a bad thing?" Confused; Lucy stares blankly at Freed. For some reason; he seems frustrated-

"Never ever speak of that ever again. You hear me?" He almost shouted at Lucy, "You know what. Cana! Put my name on the list too! This is all Loke's faults."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gladly." Cana wrote Freed's name on the so called list and grins, "He is so dead." She laughs.

.

 _Who gets to kill Loke!_

 _1\. Dad!_

 _2\. Cana._

 _3\. LAXUS_

 _4\. Ever_

 _5\. Freed_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loke, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't be a pussy Loke!"

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **I am a huge Cana x Freed shipper. I love those two so much. I want to see them together so bad!**

 **For those who don't know what _uke, seme_ and _yaoi_ is. Google it but do it in secret, don't let others know what you're googling about. Goes in incognito mode; it's for your own good my dear friends.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"New Friend."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _ **New Friend."**_

* * *

Natsu, "Why didn't you call me back?"

Lucy, "I didn't know it was you."

Natsu, "Liar, I texted you first and you read it. You know it was me."

Lucy, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to be on the phone after 10."

Natsu, "Tonight, I'll call you before 10 then."

Lucy, "Natsu, go back to your class."

Natsu, "Not until you give me a kiss first."

* * *

An annoyed red head name Erza Scarlet; the student's committee vice president suddenly grabs Natsu's ear, "How about I'll kiss you instead, Dragneel." She smiles at the said boy.

"I'd rather be kissed by Jellal here than you." Natsu slaps Erza's hands away and winks at Jellal Fernandes; he is the student's committee president- who is calmly sitting on his desk, "How you doing sugar?" Natsu leans on Jellal.

"I'm good, handsome." Jellal smirks at Natsu.

"Jellal, don't provoke him." Erza pushes Natsu outside of their classroom. Then she turns to Loke (Lucy), "And you Loke." She pointed her finger at the poor boy (girl), "Stop flirting with Natsu in the classroom."

"I didn't even." Lucy sighs; causing some of her classmate to chuckles.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Lucy came to this school and she's already going nuts.

Natsu Dragneel keeps bothering her. Lucy still couldn't believe that he got her contact number from the school's office without her permission.

Juvia as always, also bothering her with her headline and stuff; now she has Levy with her to fangirling together about _yaoi_ which Lucy still couldn't accept the truth about it. Now that she had learned everything about _boys love, uke_ and _seme_ \- Lucy missed to be home schooled again.

* * *

"Oh, you're here today." Natsu said excitedly when he saw Loke (Lucy) sitting alone on the school's rooftop; their first meeting place. "Lucky me." He grins.

"Very unlucky of me." Lucy muttered; the pink haired boy casually took a seat next to her. Lucy wanted to stand up, but Natsu stops her.

"Stay here for a while." He said, "I'm not going to jump on you today."

Lucy didn't say anything, so she stays still and continue on reading her books.

They sat in silence for a while, none of them said anything and Lucy finds it weird for Natsu to be this quiet. When she checks on him; he was leaning on the wall with his eyes close- probably taking a nap.

"I look good don't I?" Natsu open his eyes startling the boy (girl) and grins, "It's okay, you can stare at me all you want." He laughs when he saw the Loke's (Lucy's) blushing face.

"I wasn't staring, I was just checking." Lucy looks away, "You're too quiet."

Natsu grins grew wider, "Still, you enjoyed it right?" His couldn't help but laughs when Loke (Lucy) grunted at him.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?"

The pink haired boy smiles and leans closer, "Ask away. Anything for you baby."

Lucy wanted to punch his face so badly. _This is disgusting, he is a guy and I am currently a guy for God's sake._

"How did you ended up like this? What makes you like boys instead of girls?"

Natsu sighs, "Does it even matter?" He looks serious all of the sudden.

"Sorry, just forget that I asked."

* * *

Later that day,

.

"Hey baby." Jellal teased Loke (Lucy), "Where's your boyfriend?"

Lucy glares at the blue haired president; one thing about Jellal that she doesn't like is that he is a flirt. And he flirts with everyone, including the janitor, the lunch lady and even boys; some boys find him scarier than Natsu. Jellal Fernandes is a very bold young adult and it bothers Lucy.

However, there are still some good in him too; for example- since he is the smartest kid in school, so he always assists anyone who needs a help with their homework. Teachers' love him and so is Erza; the vice president-

"He's not my boyfriend." Replied Lucy.

Jellal lets out a small chuckle, "Whatever you say Loke." He then slyly put his arm around Lucy's shoulder much to the girl's dismay. "Anywho, there is someone looking for you and he is waiting at the front gate. He's a good catch I tell ya."

"He? Who is it?"

"I don't know." He shrugs lazily, "I didn't have the time to ask his name Loke. I was guarding the delinquents that time. Although, I think he's from Saber's High."

"Saber's High?"

* * *

Lucy runs to the front gate as quickly as she could.

"Is it Loke?" She wondered if her brother came looking for her, but that's impossible because Loke's no longer went to Saber's High and he's at-

All of the sudden, she bumped into someone and falls on the ground- when she looks up, it was the Saber's High person. Lucy recognized the uniform. The boy had spiky blonde hair and he is very tall. There's a scar on his face; he helps her up, "You okay?" He said.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." She looks at him, "Urm, I was told that you were looking for m-me?"

"Excuse me?" He looks bored already. "No. I'm looking for Loke, where can I find him?"

Lucy's hands started sweating; she had a bad feeling about this. "Well, I'm Loke. Loke Clive." Her voice squinted a little-

To her surprise, the boy lets out a laugh; not a good happy laugh, but a loud sarcastic laugh, "No you're not." He stops laughing and looks bored again, "Wait. You're Lucy. Loke's twin sister."

 _No way!_

* * *

"So he bailed out and asked you to be him." Sting rolls his eyes, "Is he an idiot?"

Lucy couldn't agree more, "I know right!" She said out loud, "I know he's stupid, but didn't know he was this stupid."

"And you're kind of stupid too for letting him do whatever he wants." He said seriously.

Lucy was stunned; that's the first time a guy had ever called her stupid. She wanted to argue back, but he had a point- Lucy is stupid enough for falling into Loke's stupid plan. _I'm an idiot._

Sting saw Lucy's face turns gloomy, so he lets out a sigh and awkwardly pats the girl's head, "Sorry, didn't mean to call you like that. Sometimes I tend to say anything without thinking."

"It's okay." She smiles at him, "So Sting Eucliffe, did Loke really talks about me to you?"

Sting smiles back, "Yeah, he talks about you all the time. I think most of the guys at school knew that Loke had a twin sister. He practically brags about it."

"He is such an idiot."

* * *

Later, at Lucy's home.

.

"Lucy darling, you're late- and you look happy." Her mom; Layla approaches her, "Usually you all emo-like when you arrived home. Did something happen at school today?"

Lucy couldn't stop smiling at her mom, "I made a new friend today." She said cheerfully.

"Really? Is it a guy? Is he cute?" Layla pulls her daughter closer, "Tell me everything!"

"Well, he is a nice guy."

* * *

Lucy actually likes Sting- as a friend. He is her new favorite human; Sting reminded her of Loke a lot, but he is more mature than Loke. He talks to her like she was his little sister and Lucy wouldn't mind about it.

She glad Sting knew her secret; now she had a friend to talk about it. They spent the entire evening together talking about Loke and just everything about it.

Some of the stuff that Sting told her about Loke makes her proud to have that idiot as a brother. And now she misses him so badly-

* * *

 _To: Loke_

 _From: Lucy_

 _Hey bro. How are you? When are you coming back anyway? We all missed you. I missed you. Mom keeps watching soap operas and called the actors your name, then cried. While dad; he keeps cleaning your room. Oh, and he throws away all your porn magazines by the way- I think. Cana made a plushy doll of you, with Freed's help. You didn't leave any hair lying around right? And Laxus finally fixed your car. Since I'll get my driver's license next week; maybe I'd give that car a ride sometimes. Wish you could be here. There's another two months, but it felt like two years._

 _I missed you Loke. Love, Lucy._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loke, "Awe, my little sister misses me. She loves me. I think I'm going to cry."

"Shut the hell up Loke!"

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Wow, two chapters in one day. I am on fire people. Wait till I update my Rivetra fanfic ;)**

 **Sting's here, lets welcome him. Maybe he will be Lucy's first- oh, until next time.**

 **By the way, Lucy is not a homophobic in here. Her character is someone used to be home schooled so she still couldn't accept the whole _boys love_ stuff. Plus, she kind of hate human, especially Natsu. Lol :p**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Big Brother."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

" _ **Big Brother."**_

* * *

After a long sigh, the teacher then introduces _him_. "Class, we have another new transfer student, his name is- what's your name again?"

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe." The so called new students said lazily.

.

" _Wow, two new transfer students in one month."_

" _His face looks like he's already given up living, but he's hot."_

" _He looks more like a delinquent. Is that an earring?"_

" _Do you think he has a girlfriend?"_

.

"Sting, you can have your seat behind Loke." The teacher pointed his finger at Lucy's direction.

* * *

"Why are you here Sting?" Lucy asks him when they're on their way heading to the gym.

"I was going to be transferred here anyway, that's why I was looking for your brother the other day." He said, "Why? You don't want me here?"

Lucy quickly shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just all of the sudden. That's all."

Only God knows how excited she was when she saw Sting coming into her classroom this morning. She practically wanted to scream joyfully, but since she's a boy- so her ego told her to act cool about it.

"How are you coping so far? Being a guy and all?" He asks, "Oh, and when did you change your clothes?" Sting looks at her. Lucy's already wearing her gym clothes.

"Oh this, I already wore it inside from home." Lucy giggles, "It's easier and safer this way. Freed told me to do it like this."

Freed have been more clingy and protective lately; it was very big brotherly of him, but Laxus is more annoying though. He is Cana's ex boyfriend and also Freed's best friend- those three had a complicated and weird relationship.

Anyway, Laxus was the brutal one. He suggested- more like forcing Lucy to come to his gym and learn boxing- as a self defense. Bless his heart, but Lucy was not a fan of physical exercise so that's a big no.

"Okay. How about when you're about to pee?"

"Well, good thing this school provides those close private cubicles toilets huh."

* * *

Gym.

.

Lucy and Sting were too focused talking that they didn't realize someone was approaching them; none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey cupcake." Natsu slyly put his hand around Lucy's waist, "Did you miss me?"

Before Lucy even got the chance to respond, Sting has already grabbed Natsu's hand and removes it.

.

" _Guys, check that out. Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

" _Get Erza you guys. Get her, now!"_

" _I bet you 10 dollar, Natsu's going to punch that guy on the face."_

" _Oh my God! Love triangle!"_

" _Jellal, don't video tape this. Do something you lazy smurf."_

.

"Seriously?" Natsu calmly put both hands in his pocket; any minute now, his vein will pop, "And you are?" He asks the blonde haired male.

Sting as always; with a bored expression- protectively pulls Lucy closer to him, "Don't touch him so casually you bastard." He said with a still voice but loud enough for others to gape at his word even Lucy.

 _Where's Juvia when I need her?_ At times like this; Lucy kind of hoping that her savior would come and save her.

"What did you call me?"

Natsu pushes Lucy to the other side and leans closer, facing Sting, "I fucking dare you to repeat what you called me?"

Sting rolls his eyes and sighs, "Are you deaf? Pinky."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay. That's enough!" Erza came; standing between the two teenage boys, "Back off Dragneel and you too Eucliffe!" She said sternly.

Both Natsu and Sting didn't move an inch, their eyes still lock on each other; glaring.

"Get back in the court Natsu!" Erza literally shouts at the pink haired male, "And both of you!" She pointed her finger at Sting and Lucy, "Get back in line! Now!"

Suddenly someone booed from the court, "Boo Erza! Boo!" It was Jellal Fernandes, childishly booing at the female vice president-

Gray, who had been standing next to Jellal lets out a grunt and smack the president's head, "Seriously Jellal?"

"Ouch! What?"

* * *

Natsu.

.

He was walking really fast in the hallway; and all the other students decide to walk as far as they could from Natsu Dragneel. The pink haired boy is clearly not in a good mood- especially after what happen at the gym earlier.

"Fucking blondie!" He shouts out loud, startling some of the students.

And to his luck; Loke was seen walking alone towards the library so Natsu followed him.

.

"Hey!" Natsu grabs Loke's wrist.

Lucy almost got a heart attack because of that, "N-Natsu?" The pink haired male looks different from his usual self. Usually he would grin like a pervert monkey at her, but this time he looks angry and it scared her, "H-Hey."

Natsu glad that there's only them at the library right now, "Who was that guy?" He asks.

"What guy?" Replied Lucy; _is he talking about Sting?_

"That blonde head with you before." He said.

"Sting? W-Well, he's a friend. We went to Saber's High together." She explained; if she leans closer, she could hear Natsu's heart beating faster probably because of the tension, "He's my friend, you don't need to get all riled up because of that."

"I don't like it." He muttered, "I don't like it." He repeated it again.

Lucy just stays silent; she bravely looks into his eyes and-

* * *

Sting.

.

"Where the hell is she?" Sting wandered around the school looking for Lucy.

It's pissing him off that she's gone missing from his sight, "It's already time to go home and she fucking leaves her stuff just like that." He mumbled to himself while holding Lucy's backpack.

"Sting!" Someone sings his name.

It was Jellal; the one person that Sting really don't want to deal with right now.

"Fancy seeing you here, handsome." The president grins at him, "Aren't you supposed to head home by now?"

"I'm looking for Lu- Loke."

"Oh- wait, didn't he already went home. Like an hour ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard the nurse told our classroom teacher that some tall bulky guy came to pick Loke up."

* * *

Lucy, who is already at home.

.

"Disgusting!" She washes her lips; again and again, "Really disgusting!"

Lucy could not believe that Natsu Dragneel just kissed her on the lips, "How dare he!" The boy just took away her first kiss-

"I should've listened to Sting and went to the library together with him."

Lucy remembered the scene very clearly; Natsu pushes her to the wall and kissed her- forcibly kissed her, "I have been infected by his germs!" She scrubs her lips with the towel.

"Oh God, I did slap him." She also remembered that she slap Natsu's cheek after that, "Hopefully he doesn't hold grudge one me- wait! He deserves that!" She throws the towel in the sink.

"But what if he's angry at me? It was a hard blow."

Now, she's worried if Natsu's going to kill her tomorrow at school, "Oh the look on his face is not good."

.

"Wait the fucking second! I'm the one who should be mad at him!"

And so, Lucy spent her entire evening in the bathroom trying to purify her lips.

* * *

Outside the bathroom,

.

"Let me go find that stupid boy and kill him!" Said an enraged Freed, "Laxus, let me go!"

Laxus; who had Freed in his arm, lets out a long sigh, "Don't be a busy body Freed, let her settle this on her own."

Freed tried to remove Laxus's arm from his waist, but failed; the tall bulky guy is just too strong and Freed is just too weak, "God damn it Laxus! What did you eat?"

Cana; who sits comfortably on the couch just laughs at his pathetic boyfriend, "Freed baby, she's not a little kid anymore. Why are you so bothered about it?"

"He touched her!" Said the green haired male, "As her big brother, I had to do something!"

"We know that Freed." Laxus said calmly, "I want to kill him too but remembered what happen the last time we stick our nose in Lucy's problem?"

"That was different!"

* * *

Natsu,

.

"I fucked up big time!" Natsu wailed in Gray's lap, "Now, he hates me!"

Gray patted his best friend's head, "Now, now. I'm pretty sure he was just scared. I mean, you did kiss him out of the blue."

"I can't control myself. He was just too cute."

The image of Loke's innocent face started playing in Natsu's mind; he didn't regret at all about kissing him without his permission. But when Loke slaps him- Natsu was shocked, it felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest-

A sound of camera's flashing interrupts them, "Well, aren't you guys cute." Someone said.

Both Natsu and Gray look up; there, standing near the door is Natsu's one and only older brother Zeref, with a camera in his hand.

"Fuck off Zeref!" Natsu shouts at his brother.

Zeref took this opportunity to capture his younger brother's picture, "Gorgeous." He said clicking the camera multiple times, "More give me more Natsu." He grins. "Splendid!"

Gray shook his head, "He's being weird again." He muttered while staring at Zeref childish behavior, running around the room taking Natsu's picture just to pissed the pink haired boy.

"Stop taking pictures you assholes!" Natsu jumps on his brother.

"Yes! Like that! Come on Natsu, give me more!" More sounds of cameras clicked-

* * *

Later that night, with Lucy.

.

She finally checked her phone, "Wow, a lot of missed calls."

.

 _(5) Missed calls – Sting_

 _(12) Missed calls – Natsu_

 _(2) Missed calls – Juvia_

 _(1) Missed calls – Loke_

.

"Loke?" When Lucy saw her brother's name, she quickly dialed up his number.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loke, "Dude, I think I'm gonna head home earlier than I thought. My sister needs me."

"Whatever dude."

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **The real Loke will shows up soon. Zeref is so out of character by the way, but I don't want gloomy Zeref; I want a fun loving big brother Zeref so that's why he is being annoying there. Lol :p**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Love Me Not."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, so this chapter is basically just about Zeref and maybe a little bit about Natsu too.**

 **Anyway, I just wanna say thank you so much to you guys who supported me and just really enjoying this not much of a story. You guys are awesome. And for the guest commentor (?), I cant PM you guys but still; thank you and I love you all!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

" _ **Love Me Not."**_

* * *

 _Previously,_

.

" _Stop taking pictures you assholes!" Natsu jumps on his brother._

" _Yes! Like that! Come on Natsu, give me more!" More sounds of cameras clicked-_

" _Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

.

Zeref skips happily after leaving his brother's room. "Natsu is so cute and Gray-chan also. Those two boys- always know how to make my heart flutters."

* * *

" _W-Wait. You l-like boys?" Zeref couldn't believe it; his sweet little brother just confessed that. "You're 14 years old for God's sake! You're still just a kid!"_

 _The older Dragneel almost stumble; any minute now- he could get a heart attack._

 _Natsu just rolls his eyes, "You knew I never like women anyway, so- might as well try taking the different path."_

" _How are you so calm about this?" Zeref fell down on his knees. "Forgive me mother. I have failed you as a son!" He punches himself after that. "I shouldn't spend too much time at college."_

" _Drama queen." Natsu muttered as he leaves his older brother weep alone in the living room._

* * *

Grimoire High.

.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here, Zeref. Welcome back." Said the school's principal.

"Oh thank you. Thank you." Zeref nods and smiles, "Wow, I remembered the last time I sit here in your office." He looks around the big office and then laughs.

Hades; the Grimoire High principal also laughs along with him, "Of course. You were skipping graduation that time and I had to do what's right. Dragging your-sorry ass back here."

"Ahh- those sweet memories." Zeref couldn't stop grinning, "By the way, please don't tell Natsu that I'm here, even as a temporary subordinate teacher."

"Sure."

* * *

"Juvia, you gotta protect me no matter what!" A blonde haired boy suddenly said to a blue haired girl, "Don't let Natsu come near me. At all cost!"

Zeref's ear peaked when he heard his younger brother's name-

"I'll protect you from that beast."Said the blue haired girl, "Don't worry Loke-sama! I can handle Natsu."

"Natsu?" Zeref wondered what his idiot brother did this time, "Shit!"

He just realized that the blue haired girl is actually Juvia; Gray's fiance, "It's Juvia-chan. Please don't let her see me, please don't let her see me- retreat Zeref, retreat from this area!" Zeref told himself as he slowly walks away.

* * *

After few hours,

Still at Grimoire High.

.

"Thank God, old man Hades doesn't give me Natsu's class."

Zeref glad he was assigned to teach the junior instead senior. If Natsu found out about him teaching here; the boy's going to create a bigger gap between them. Knowing how clingy himself is; Zeref couldn't bear being apart from Natsu. He loves his brother too much-

"Where is it?" He then search for his cigarette, "I'm pretty sure I had it with me- ahh, this is the perfect location to smoke."

.

" _Oh come on man. Why did you do that?"_

" _Fuck you. I have the right to do that."_

Zeref almost chokes on his cigarette- he quickly steps on his cigarette when he heard that voices. " _A teacher should never smoke in school area, especially in front of their students."_ A reminder Hades kept telling him.

 _That was close_ ; Zeref breathe deeply, "Now who the hell interrupts my smoke."

With an annoyed expression; Zeref walks closer to where the voices came from. There, behind the wall stand four teenage boys. From the look of it, they're probably the school's delinquent-

Jellal Fernandes; the school's student committee president was scolding some boy, "Jackal sweetie, I thought I told you no smoking in the school ground, right?" He said to one of the delinquent; a long blonde haired boy.

And Gray was there too; he had another delinquent lock in his arm, "Give it to us or else!" He said strictly to the poor boy.

Zeref just watches them from afar, "Who would've thought that Jelly and Gray-chan would join the school committee?" He looks at them; feeling proud of how they've grown up so fast.

"Do it Jellal." Said Gray; he had a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Fuck. Get off me pervert!" Screamed Jackal-

* * *

"Wow, he doesn't need to lick him though. Kids these days are so bold."

Zeref can never unseen the situation a while ago. He always knew Jellal is a weird kid, but to tease someone like that-

"Watch where you going!" Zeref accidentally bumped into someone; the woman almost fell but he was fast enough to grab her waist.

"S-Sorry. M-Mavis?"

"You!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10 years ago,_

 _At Grimoire High._

 _._

" _Look, it's little Mavis!" Zeref shouts excitedly, "Hey geek." He approaches the blonde haired girl and purposely pushed her shoulder causing all of her books to fall on the floor._

" _You're an ass Dragneel!" Mavis shouts at him._

 _Zeref just laughs watching poor Mavis picks up all her books, "Why thank you. I know, I have a sexy ass." He chuckles along with his other guy friend._

 _Just a bunch of delinquents in Mavis's eyes, "Stupid Dragneel." She muttered._

" _Oh wait, let me help you." Zeref literally get down on his knees, "Oh what's this. A love letter?" He found a pink paper folded neatly between her books._

" _Give it back!"_

 _It was so easy to push Mavis away since she's smaller than him. Zeref had his right hand on her forehead and another holding the pink letter, "I have been secretly admiring you for years now. I don't care what other people said about you- blah blah blah. I think you're amazing." Zeref read the letter out loud. "I like you- Z-Zeref Dragneel?"_

 _Both Zeref and Mavis went silent. Zeref was speechless of course and Mavis; she looks like she was about to explode._

" _Are you for real?" He asks her then burst out laughing with his friends._

" _I hate you Dragneel!"_

* * *

Present.

.

The Dragneel's resident.

.

Both sons of the Dragneel's were found lying around helplessly in the middle of the living room- both had their eyes; staring at the ceiling.

"How's school today?" Zeref asks his brother, "Why the gloomy face?"

Natsu sighs, "You're one to talk. Where have you been all day long?"

"I got a job at your school." The older Dragneel said halfheartedly. He was supposed to be excited about this news, but after what just happened-

"Let me guess, you saw Mavis, right?" Natsu smirks at his older brother, "You're an idiot."

Zeref smack his brother's face with his hand, "Said the boy who got rejected. I can't believe you- out of all people, got rejected. What an embarrass."

"Shut up!" Natsu jumps on his brother before the man could even finish his sentence.

"He probably doesn't like your weird pink colored hair!"

"It's salmon dumb ass. I'm going to kill you!"

"There's no such thing as a salmon colored- argh! Daddy!"

* * *

 _Back to what happened 10 years ago,_

 _At the Dragneel's resident._

 _._

" _Hey, Zeref!" Natsu quickly greets his older brother when he saw the teenage boy walks in, "Urm- Why is your face red? Why are you blushing like a mad man?"_

" _W-What?" Zeref didn't even realize he was blushing until his brother mentioned it. So he ran to the mirror on the wall and sees it for himself, "I look like a tomato." He muttered._

" _Did you being weird again?" Natsu grabs his brother's leg, "I'm telling dad!" He slaps Zeref's thigh, then ran towards their father's room, "Daddy!"_

 _Zeref couldn't care less what Natsu's going to do- he keeps looking at himself in the mirror. The blushing just won't go away._

" _She likes me." He suddenly giggles, "Mavis Vermillion likes me. She likes me, me- Zeref Dragneel. The cutest girl in school likes me. She thinks I'm amazing- oh my God! She probably loves me too." Now, he couldn't stop giggling like a teenage girl until-_

" _Stop being weird Zeref!" The man of the house, Igneel; out of the sudden, smack at the back of Zeref's head, "You're scaring Natsu!"_

" _Huh?" The grin on Zeref face is still there and it gets creepier, "What's up dad?" He giggles again._

 _Igneel lets out a long sigh and rolls his eyes, "What did I do wrong?" He shook his head; feeling very disappointed with his eldest son._

* * *

Present.

.

With Natsu,

.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!" Natsu shouts at his phone, "God damn it Loke!"

He throws his phone on the bed and kicks his pillow, "Is he still mad at me?"

About few seconds later, his phone started ringing; an unknown number, but Natsu answered it anyway, "Loke? Is that you?"

"No, it's me baby. I love you Natsu. Good night." It was Zeref.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you tonight!" Natsu ran to his brother's room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Igneel, "Someday, I'm going to kill myself, and then shall finally have my peace."

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy that; just how I want my Zeref to be- a fun loving idiot annoying older brother.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Feelings."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Oh dear family! I'm home!" Loke shouts out loud as soon as he steps into the house, "Lucy! Come greet your favorite older brother!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter focuses mainly on everybody's feelings- the feelings of loooove. I write this while listening to The Apache Relay - Katie Queen of Tennessee, it's my new jam!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

" _ **Feelings."**_

* * *

Grimoire High.

.

.

Inside the school's broadcasting club-

The club's president; Lyon taps his pen, "Hey guys. So the next song is requested from- the h-handsome, the majestic- do I have to read this? Who? Its from Jellal- did he write this himself!" He shouts on the microphone, "You faggot!"

"Just play the damn song Lyon!" Sherry; the club's secretary shouts back.

"Anyway, here is Katie Queen of Tennessee- requested by the idiot, the one and only Jellal Fernandez- why did he choose this song?"

* * *

 _Katie Queen, of Tennessee, I'm on my knees, Unworthy~_

* * *

The delinquent; Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

Today for the first time in Natsu's life; he actually stays in the school's library longer than he expected and the reasons for it- just so he can be with his so called beloved crush; Loke (Lucy).

"You're so cute." He said to the boy who sat in front of him, "I like it when you look focus."

Loke ignored him and mumbled something on his own making Natsu grins at the boy. "I'm glad you forgive me Loke. I was so worried if you're going to hate me forever. I know what I did was wrong and totally un."

"Natsu." Loke cuts him, "Can you stop talking. I need to finish my assignment here."

And for the first time also; Natsu is not mad- usually he would beat up the person who stops him from talking but, in this situation; he's hopeless. So instead, he obeys and smiles at Loke.

Still, with his gaze focused on the boy. Natsu couldn't help it; he likes Loke so much because he is different from all the other boys that he used to date or liked. There's something about Loke that actually makes Natsu's heart thumps and he wanted him so badly-

.

.

" _I love you Loke."_

* * *

 _What shall be, our destiny, to find true love or tragedy~_

* * *

The Princess; Juvia Loxar.

.

.

Since Juvia was a little girl; she always gets what she wants. Even back then, when she joked to her dad that she wanted a sports car even though she doesn't even have a driver license- Mr Loxar still, did buy her daughter the car. So Juvia is the kind of "princess" that always gets what she wants.

However, there is one thing that Juvia wanted the most but not sure if she could have it or not. It's Loke (Lucy).

From the moment she met him; she couldn't take her eyes off him. She remembers the first time he stands in front of their class; looking all shy and cute- Juvia just wanted to jump on him. Loke Clive is very handsome and also prettier than her.

She's glad that they've become close friend. Loke is not like all the other boys; he's different and far from different compares to Natsu Dragneel or even Gray Fullbuster- her fiance.

"Oh, Gray." Juvia sighs when Gray's image suddenly comes into her mind.

And she did feel really guilty sometimes for thinking about another boy when she's already engaged with Gray- who is handsome and nice but she doesn't love him.

" _Wait, does that mean I love Loke?"_ The sudden thought of her being with Loke kind of excites her-

"Hey, you ready?" Loke nudges Juvia's arm, breaking her from her thoughts. Poor girl almost got a heart attack. "Why are you blushing all of the sudden?" The boy asks with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Not-nothing." Juvia quickly replied, "So, let's go get lunch."

Loke nods and slyly put his arm around her shoulder, "Juvia Loxar, let me be the honor to buy you, your favorite lemon bread today. It's on me."

.

.

" _I love you Loke."_

* * *

 _If you see me running, through this streets I'm calling, into love I'm falling, Katie be my darling~_

* * *

The Knight; Erza Scarlet.

.

.

Erza is a very devoted person when it comes to love. If she likes someone, she will be loyal and stay true to that only one person. So, that is why she's stuck with her never ending crush on her dear childhood friend; Jellal Fernandez.

There are times where she wondered what really makes her attracted to Jellal. Since she knew him better than anybody else; she dare say that Jellal is not really the picture perfect as everyone thought he is. The boy is just a good actor, that's all.

If you asks Erza's opinion of what Jellal really is; the blue haired boy is nothing but a big lazy bum, an annoying idiot, a sadistic pervert and her personal favorite; a lousy singer.

Yet, Erza still wanted him.

"Do you like my new bunny slippers Erza?" Jellal asks as he sneakily shows off his new slippers, "Wendy got it for me. I don't know why, but I love it because it's pink. And damn, I look fabulous in pink."

Erza repeats the word, "Fabulous?" She couldn't help herself from smacking Jellal's head from the back, making the boy fall off his chair.

"What the hell?" He shouts at her, "That hurts!"

Erza ignored him, instead she sits on his chair and rolled her eyes, "Why are you wearing bunny slippers to school you dumbass."

"I told you before; I forgot to wash my shoes!" He said, whilst rubbing his sore head.

.

.

" _How did I end up liking this idiot?"_

* * *

 _And if you hear the sirens, I hope you find it charming, I'll be out in the morning, Katie be my darling~_

* * *

The Handsome Lad; Sting Eucliffe.

.

.

"Sting, I don't think that's the right answer." Lucy muttered; then she shoves his hand away and took his exercise book-

Sting wanted to say something back, but he couldn't; because Lucy wouldn't stop mumbling and he doesn't want to look rude or anything- especially not to her.

"I don't get why he still teaches this stuff." The girl now babble something about Sir Ichiya; their math teacher.

While she continuously talks about Sir Ichiya's wrong doing, Sting took this chance to study _her_ , from up close. For a girl who pretends to be a boy, Lucy is actually quite good looking even with short hair. Sting imagines her as a girl in real life and regrets it; she would be beautiful of course.

The more he stares at her, the more he realized how brown, her eyes color is- which is a bit different from Loke. Hers are brighter-

Lucy snaps her fingers all of the sudden, "Done. Now, you're good to go." She said proudly after doing his exercise for him.

Sting grins back at her, "Thanks." He said; his hands swiftly pinch the girl's cheek, which causes not him, but Lucy also to suddenly freeze-

" _Why did I do that?"_ He thought for a second then quickly removes his hand and patted her shoulder instead; awkwardly. A tint of pink creeps on Lucy's cheek-

"Men!" Sir Ichiya suddenly slammed his fist on the desk getting everybody's attention, "Pass up your book!" And Sting couldn't be happier enough; he's the first to stand up and headed to Sir Ichiya with his exercise book.

Jellal suddenly throw his pen on the floor, "What- Sting is number one! Men!" He shouts out loud, causing uproar from the other boys.

"Idiot." Erza mumbled as she stands beside Sting, "Why are you blushing Eucliffe?"

.

.

" _What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

* * *

 _If only she, would notice me, what can I do, to make her see~_

* * *

The Exhibitionist; Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

"I need a new bag, this one is so yesterday." Said Juvia, "So, there this bag that I really wants." And she keeps on going- the girl wouldn't stop talking about getting a new bag.

Gray actually didn't mind at all because her voice is music to his ears and he is an idiot who is hopelessly in love. Gray sighs dreamily as he listens to his fiancee talks. He could listen to her all day long-

"So Jenny actually thinks she's prettier than me? Oh please." Juvia talks again; now, something about Jenny and stuff. Gray just nods and agree at everything she said.

There's something about Juvia that caught his attention lately; she just seems more open to him and talks a lot. He also notices that she lets her hair fall down naturally nowadays. _"She looks hot this way. Damn it, I feel weird down there."_

Juvia slaps his thigh, "Are you even listening to me?" She asks.

"Y-Yes. Of course baby." Gray cursed himself; if Juvia finds out what he is thinking right now- he's dead. "So about Jenny? Go on."

"I just hate her so much. She's so annoying. Earlier at lunch, she tried to flirt with Loke and she failed so horribly because Loke wouldn't even look at her. Pathetic much." Juvia flips her hair, "So, I want you to stay away from her. Don't even look at her."

Gray nods again, even though he doesn't quite focus on what is she talking about. Staring at her beauty and appreciates it, is more important to Gray-

.

.

" _Man, we need to get married asap."_

* * *

 _If you see me running, through this streets I'm calling, into love I'm falling, Katie be my darling~_

* * *

The Clueless; Lucy Clive.

.

.

"Ahh, so you came to me for this?" Very wise my boy." Jellal said with a smug look on his face.

Lucy has a problem. A problem related to these weird feelings she has been having lately. Jellal Fernandez may be her worst choice but the boy is very experienced- and to her luck, they had cleaning duties together.

"Is it Natsu or is it Sting? Well, I don't really care, but." He folds his arm and slowly leans his back on the wall, "You're in love my friend. Deeply in love." The word love makes Jellal's smirk grew wider.

"Really?" Lucy wondered if that's the reason for it. She never really had these feelings before, but ever since Natsu and Sting shows up in her life; she always feels weird around them and it is driving her crazy.

"Well, my dear Loke." Jellal grabs her shoulder, "You feel nervous when he approaches you. You're happy when he's around, so what else the reason for it? You like him! You have feelings for that person! You wanted to see him! You fucking wanted him!" He said the last part excitedly and jumps on the nearby chair, "Go my friend, walk through this journey of love!"

It's hard for Lucy to take Jellal's word seriously, not when he had pink bunny slippers on him, "But how?" Lucy pulls Jellal down, "How do I tell that person that I like- without jeopardizing our friendship?" She did have a thought about that, "It'd be ashamed if I failed though."

Jellal sits on the teacher's desk and sighs, "That's a tough one. You could get yourself into the friend zone line, but that's even worse. I've been there and it was awful my friend."

"So what I should I do master?" Lucy literally kneels in front of him, "Help me."

"I say, just go for it boy. Even if he rejected you- no. That's wrong. Wow, this is tougher than I thought!" Jellal starts pacing around the classroom, "I wanted my friend to be happy, but if something goes wrong- you're ended up sad and I will fail as a friend. This is indeed difficult."

Lucy let out a small sigh, "I shouldn't have those feelings from the beginning anyway." She lies on the floor, and it doesn't even bother her that it's a bit dusty, "I hate this."

"Don't say that Loke! Not yet!" Jellal kneels beside her, "We can get through this!" He shakes the boy's shoulder, "But first, we gotta clean this class first before Erza kills me."

.

.

" _Being a teenage girl is hard."_

* * *

 _And if you hear the sirens, I hope you find it charming, I'll be out in the morning, Katie be my darling~_

* * *

The Stalker; Zeref Dragneel.

.

.

"Who is that guy?" Zeref whispered in a low voice as he hides behind the pillar, "Why is he talking to her?"

Not far from him, stands Mavis Vermilion; his high school crush whom right now, talking to some other guy he didn't know about. "She looks gorgeous as always- why is he still there!"

Zeref's inner delinquent mode suddenly rises up; he wanted to beat that guy so badly. "How dare he act so familiar with her?"

It has been two weeks since Zeref started as a temporary teacher at Grimoire Heart and a week since he started to be a full time stalker to Mavis. No one knows about this weird hobby of him-

Zeref is still hiding behind the pillar; he couldn't focus on Mavis because the unknown guy annoyingly blocked his view, "God damn it!" He shouts, almost scratches the pillar with his nails-

"There's a suspicious guy hiding behind the pillar!" Jellal Fernandez suddenly jumps on Zeref, "What the hell are you doing Mister Dragneel?" He asks the older guy.

"Fucking hell- I almost. Come here!" Zeref pulls the boy close to him, "Who is that guy?" He pointed his finger at the unknown guy.

Jellal look at the unknown guy for a second, "That's the science teacher, Sir Invel Yura. He's my man crush; I don't mind going gay for him." The boy then laughs at his own words.

Zeref glance at Invel for a second, then smack Jellal's head, making the boy wince in pain, "What is up with people smacking my head!"

.

.

 _"A none worthy rival, I see._ _"_

* * *

 _Tell me who I have to be, to be the one beside you dear~_

* * *

Later than; at the Clive's resident.

.

.

Cana opens the invitation card she just took from the mailman, "Oh my God!" After a second, she squeals out loud and calls her mom, "Mom! Mommy!"

Layla hurriedly ran towards Cana, clad only in a towel, "What? Why? Why? What's wrong sweetie? Why did you shout?" With Gildart trails behind her; also in a towel. "Cana, what the hell?" The man shouts.

"What the?" Cana couldn't believe her eyes, "You guys are disgusting. Anyway, aunt Michelle is getting married!" She squeals again.

"Seriously?" Layla took the invitation card from Cana's hand, "My little sister is getting married." Her squeals are louder than Cana much to Gildart's dismay.

Just then Lucy interrupts, "I'm home- what happened here? Never mind, don't tell me." The teenage girl had questions mark all over her- mom and dad who are half naked and Cana, grins like an idiot? She wondered what happened while she's at school.

"Lucy sweetie, pack your bags!" Layla said excitedly; she's already pacing around the house trying to grab some stuff with her. "We're going to Zentopia."

"Why?" Replied Lucy; still looking confused, "Did something happen to aunt Michelle?"

Cana grabs Lucy's shoulder and shakes it, "She's getting married in a week!"

"Oh my- really? Did Dan finally pop the question?" Dan is her aunt's long time boyfriend and it's about time they get married; Lucy was really happy for her aunt.

While Layla and Cana runs around the house like a maniac- Gildart is already leaning on the couch lazily; watching the television. "You heard them, so pack your bag girl and help your mom with mine too." He ordered the teenage girl.

"Wait- what about school?" Lucy asks her dad.

"Don't worry, I'll call your teacher and tell them you had family matters."

.

.

.

.

.

.

An hour later,

"Oh dear family! I'm home!" Loke shouts out loud as soon as he steps into the house, "Lucy! Come greet your favorite older brother!"

Nothing- He waits for a second and still nothing- nobody greets him.

"Where's everybody?" He said, "This is my house right? This is the Clive's resident right? Hello?"

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 _ **A lil something for the next chapter:**_

" _ **The fuck is your problem?"**_

" _ **You see that- now, he's mine."**_

" _ **Fucking no!"**_

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"The Cause of Everything; Loke."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

" _ **The Cause of Everything; Loke."**_

* * *

"Wanna tell me why you punch him Leo?" The principal asks him.

Loke had a sudden regret; he knew he shouldn't come to school today but why did he? Now, he's in the principal office on the first day of his comeback, "He fucking assaulted me!" Loke answered; almost shouting.

The principal sighs heavily, "I thought you were different, but I guess- boys will be boys huh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Few hours before,

At the Clive's resident.

The alarm clock rings loudly; Loke opens his eyes and grins. "Hello world." He said, and then rolls around on his bed like a little kid, "Home alone, at last!"

.

.

About few days ago when Loke's finally home; he was a bit taken back after finding out that his family went to Zentopia without him. Sure, he is happy that aunt Michelle is getting married but still, wouldn't it be nice if they tell him about it.

He only knows about the news after he stalked Cana's facebook- the woman happily posted a picture of her and Lucy at the family's rehearsal dinner. Still, Loke doesn't really mind it because at least he doesn't have to face Dan Straight; his aunt's fiance whom he hated so much.

Loke decides to be very matured about his family ignoring him. Needless to say, it was partly his fault that they sort of abandoning him after what he did to Lucy.

.

.

"I should be a chef." Loke ate his breakfast which he made it himself for the first time ever, "Let's see, where is this Grimoire Heart school?" He searches the school's address online. "Nice buildings, better than Sabertooth I must say."

At first, Loke doesn't really feel like going to school at all but he knew he's going to be bored if he stays at home all day. Therefore, he decides to give it a try.

"Damn, I look good." He complimented himself, "Thank God, mom had this ready and prepared." The school's uniform he just puts on really looks good on him; he admits that he actually prefers this one compare to his old uniform.

* * *

Grimoire High.

* * *

" _Hey Loke, looking good today."_

" _Dude, thanks for last time."_

" _Hey, handsome."_

" _Are you always this tall?"_

" _Loke, I already put your books on your locker."_

* * *

Loke just keep on smiling as he awkwardly greets everyone at school; he doesn't even know all of them, but glad that at least his sister had friends. "I guess she's doing fine after all." His smiles grew bigger; thinking about Lucy.

"Loke. What are you doing here?" A beautiful blue haired girl just pulls his arm. "I thought you were going on a vacation with your family for a week? It's only been two days- well, never mind. Let's head to class together." She said.

Loke wondered if this girl is Lucy's girlfriend (?) or something, _"Wait, there's no way that my sister is a lesbian?"_ He tried to dispose those thoughts away. Nevertheless, he quite enjoys being touched by this gorgeous girl. _"She's hot."_

.

.

"Why did Lucy get me in this boring class?" Loke yawns for the fifth time; he's not really the smartest type of students. Even back at Saber's High; he was in the average class. Not that he's an idiot or anything- he just doesn't like to push himself too hard.

The longer he stays in this class, the stronger he had the urge to kill himself. "Kill me already. Why did he have to be absent today?" He also just found out that his old buddy, Sting is his classmate. Sadly, the boy was absent today and Loke was looking forward to reunite with him.

Other than that; Loke did learn some few names, some students whose very close to Lucy- there's Juvia; the hot girl from before, Levy; the nerd who wouldn't stop talking about anime, Erza; scary as fuck, Jellal; weirdo and Gray; who looks normal to him.

"Please, please, ring the God damn bell." He silently prays; Loke wanted to get out as soon as possible from this class.

"Men!" Sir Ichiya suddenly shouts, "Open page 300 and write an essay about your opinion about it!" The whole class especially boys went uproar and shouts, "Men!"

Loke slowly leans his back on the chair and sighs, "Kill me."

.

.

Jellal Fernandez is staring at him and Loke had never felt so uncomfortable, "What do you want?" He asks the blue haired boy. "Never seen a boy pee before?"

"This is the first time I see you pee while standing." Jellal said, "Interesting."

Loke rolled his eyes, "Well, ain't that something. I'm a boy." He then zips up his pant and wash his hand, "So what's up?"

"Anyway." Jellal casually put his arm around Loke's shoulder, "How's that heart of yours? Did you manage to talk to him about it? Dude, if anything happen- you can always come to me. I'm all ears buddy." He taps Loke's shoulder.

" _What is he talking about?"_

.

.

And later- after a long, boring day; Loke finally reunited with the only place that he feels like home, where he belongs in the first place- the school's gym.

.

.

Today had been a very unpleasant day for Loke; because he had been smiling at people whom he didn't know of and he hated it. He's not a very smiley person and to his luck; everyone decides to ogle at him during physical education class.

Usually Loke would've enjoyed the attentions he gets but today just doesn't feel right. He felt like he just exposed himself, feeling small and very vulnerable- "Hey man, looking good." A boy name Hibiki, just tap on his back, "Didn't know you had these muscles before." He touches Loke's arm.

"Y-Yeah." Loke awkwardly nods at the ginger haired boy, "I've been working out." That's not a lie.

Hibiki grins, "This is the first time we ever get to see your bare arms, because usually you're all covered up like a girl." He laughs.

Loke just smiles back at the boy, "Well, its summer now. No more long sleeves."

A boy with a pink (?) haired suddenly approached them, "Hey boys." He said and Hibiki quickly removes his hand from Loke's arm. He had an annoyed look on his face and so is Hibiki.

"Natsu." Hibiki greets the pink haired boy, "I thought you're at detentions."

Natsu clicked his tongue, "So what? And what did I tell you about touching my property?" He asks seriously.

" _His what?"_ Loke is confused; why am I this weirdo's property? He asked himself. _"Are we like best friends or something- oh, he's touching me."_ Natsu's hand slyly landed on Loke's waist, _"No, don't tell me that he."_

Hibiki rolled his eyes at Natsu, "If I'm not mistaken, I've never heard Loke said that he was yours and so is everybody."

Soon the entire gym went silent; it seems that their discussion caught everybody's attention- Loke tried to slap away Natsu's hand.

"Well then." Natsu grabs Loke's neck and kiss him on the lips-

.

.

 _Jellal, "He did not- he actually did it. He's so into it."_

 _Gray, "Damn it Natsu. Now, he's done it."_

 _Jellal, "I wonder how Sting is going to react about this?"_

 _Gray, "He probably doesn't like it."_

.

.

Loke finally able to push Natsu off him; the pink haired boy had a satisfied expression on him, "The fuck is your problem?" Loke shouts at him. "I've been molested!"

Natsu ignored him, instead he grabs Hibiki's shirt, "See that- now, he's mine. Get lost before I punch you."

"Fucking no!" Loke shouts, then he pushes Hibiki away and grabs Natsu's shirt, "You weird- fucking. Damn you!" A hard punch landed perfectly on Natsu's cheek, making the pink haired boy fall on the floor-

.

.

 _Jellal, "Ouch- that looks really hurt. Awe, we should record that."_

 _Gray, "Dude, do something; he's going to kill Natsu."_

 _Jellal, "One, two, three, four- okay that's it. He's going to kill him. Get the principal!"_

 _Gray, "Did you just count- fuck, he's bleeding!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present.

.

.

"You fractured his nose Loke." The principal said, "What do you have to say about this?"

"I regret nothing because he deserved it." He replied. Loke had other things to worry about. After he thought for a while, he just realized something; Natsu and Lucy- something must've happened between those two.

If not, Natsu wouldn't want to kiss him, "Ah, damn it!" Loke kick the principal's desk. One thing for sure, Loke would never approve anything or whatever it is going on between Natsu and his sister.

"I will put you in detentions Loke. For a week every day after school. I'll let Sir Zeref keep an eye on you in case you've done something like this again. I don't want." The principal suddenly stops talking, "Can I help you Aries?"

Loke titled his head to the door, there's a girl with pink hair stands next to it and she looks very shy, "I'm s-sorry Principal Hades, but Miss Mavis wanted me to give you these files as soon as possible." And she had the cutest voice, Loke had ever heard-

"Thank you, dear. Hey." The principal snaps his finger in front Loke, "Eyes here, boy."

Loke coughs awkwardly and sit up straight; he tried to steal a glance at the girl, _"She's cute."_ Soon after Aries left the office, Hades continues his speech, "As I was saying Loke."

" _Kill me already."_

* * *

Natsu.

.

.

"Hey buddy." Zeref sits on the edge of the infirmary bed, closer to his younger brother, "Are you still there?" He shakes Natsu's shoulder a little bit. "Hello?"

Natsu slowly open his eyes and grunts, "Fuck, my nose hurt so badly."

Zeref lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, you're still alive." He patted Natsu's head, "Damn, your boyfriend is tougher than I thought." The word boyfriend makes Zeref wanted to chuckle. He couldn't believe that Loke had the strength to punch Natsu until he passed out.

"How do I look?" Natsu asks, "Is my nose looks okay?"

"Don't worry, we will get you the best surgeon to fix that." Zeref smirks.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cana, "Hey dad, Freed just called me- apparently Loke's back and he already fucked up big time on his first day of school."_

 _Gildart, "Don't he always. That boy is nothing but troubles everywhere he goes."_

 _Layla, "Oh, my baby is back! Then what are we still doing here? Let's head home!"_

 _Lucy, "Can I stay here? I don't wanna go home."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **For those who are a fan of Rivetra- I just published a new fanfic entitled, "Royals In Love" and maybe during this week also; I will publish another new fanfic from Game of Thrones. Yay!**

* * *

 **Next chapter - _"The Twin."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

" _ **The Twins."**_

* * *

"Why are you still wearing the boy's uniform?" Cana slammed her hand on the dining table. A disappointment with a bit of anger clearly plastered on her face, "I thought we've talked about this! Lucy will be Lucy; she's a girl damn it!"

Lucy said nothing; instead she continuously eats her breakfast, and let Loke handled it on her behalf. "It's for the best okay!" Said Loke. "Stay out of this Cana. From now on, she will be Levi."

"No!" Lucy shouts suddenly, "I wanna be Louie, not Levi. That's the worst name ever." She punches Loke's shoulder.

Loke then punches his sister back. "How dare you insult that name!"

Cana watches the two argue over a stupid name, "Why did mom and dad agree to such thing?" She sighs.

* * *

 _Loke, "Dad, I think it's better for Lucy to be a boy until she graduate."_

 _Gildart, "Why? I already ordered the girl school's uniform."_

 _Loke, "We all know how cute Lucy is. Imagine if she goes to school as a girl?"_

 _Gildart, "She would be well-liked of course- wait a second. I don't like that."_

 _Loke, "Exactly! Boys can't be trusted these days. Let me protect her, count on me."_

* * *

Grimoire High.

* * *

The principal lets out a long, deep, sigh and taps his finger on the desk, "So, you're telling me that all this time- it was Loke- I mean, Louie, who took your place for you, while you're out somewhere doing whatever the hell you're doing?"

"Yes sir." Loke nods his head and tried his best to look sorry even though he is not. His sister, Lucy on the other hand actually did look sorry-

"What in the world is wrong with the both of you?" Hades sighs again. Clearly he is not getting any younger; even after years of becoming a high school principal- he still doesn't get teenagers at all. And Loke- no, Louie and his twin; are driving him crazy with their drama-

"We are very sorry." Said Loke, "Louie was just helping me so leave him out of this. Punish me- you can call our dad if you wanted more details."

"Fine!" The principal slammed his hand on the desk, "Loke, you got a month detentions for everything that you've just caused. And you Louie; stay out of trouble."

.

.

The news about the Clive's twin "drama" spreads really fast around Grimoire High and surprisingly; everyone were okay with it. Lucy was still in the same first class, but she is called; Louie now. As for Loke, he was transferred to a different class.

To his luck; he got the same class as Natsu Dragneel.

"Just great." Loke mumbled as the teacher pointed his seat next to Natsu who looks completely uncomfortable with his broken nose. Loke smirks proudly of what he has done to the boy's nose-

Suddenly a tall boy with piercing on his faces; burst into laughter, "Man, this is going to be interesting. Who would've thought that Natsu can be with his boy- oh wait, brother in law in the same class?"

Everyone laughs except for Natsu and Loke.

* * *

 _Jellal, "I knew it because you never let me follow you to the toilet."_

 _Erza, "So I guess, we have to call you Louie from now on."_

 _Juvia, "Well, it doesn't matter right. You're still our friend."_

 _Levy, "No wonder you seems uninterested when I talks about anime."_

 _Gray, "Let's just hope that your brother and Natsu wouldn't kill each other."_

* * *

Loke.

.

.

"Tell me everything." Loke leans on the wall with Sting next to him. "Everything you know about Natsu and Lucy."

Sting puts his hands in his pocket and sighs, "What's there to tell? Natsu likes her- well, he doesn't know that she's a girl. It's complicated."

"So, he's gay?" Loke spill out the word bluntly, "Interesting. Listen, I want you to keep an eye on her and that- oh hey, cupcake!" He smiles brightly when he saw Lucy approached them.

Lucy shook her head, "Why are you trying to look cool? You look like an idiot Loke." She punches her brother's shoulder playfully. "Oh- hey Sting; I already put your book on your desk." She said and Sting just nods at her.

"Awe, come here you. Let's have a walk together." Loke put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "See ya, Sting!" They both waved goodbye at the said blonde haired boy.

* * *

Natsu.

.

.

Natsu stands near the balcony and watch Louie (Lucy) walks together with his twin brother, Loke. "They both do look alike." He muttered.

"They're twin, duh." Gray pats Natsu's shoulder, "So what now? Louie still doesn't talk to you and Loke actually despise you. From all the analysis I see here- you've got zero chances with your beloved crush." He smiles sympathetically at his best friend, "Now, I actually feel sorry for you."

Natsu couldn't agree more to that; now that Loke is here- it's probably going to be harder for him to tackle Louie. Based on Natsu's observation also, Loke is the over-protective type of brother. Earlier today; he punches Jackal in front of their class, for badmouthing Louie before Natsu could even get the boy-

"I need plan B." Said Natsu, "I don't know what is my plan B but I fucking need it."

Gray pats his shoulders again, "Just don't get yourself into more trouble, Zeref had been nothing but a pain in the ass ever since your nose got fractured."

* * *

Zeref.

.

.

"Why do I have to take care of these stupid plants?" Loke throws the shovel on the ground, "Why can't you just put me in detentions like a normal teacher would?"

Zeref just laughs at the boy, "What are you talking about? This is a wonderful day to be out under the sun. So just be a good boy and keep shoveling."

Loke grunts as he picks the shovel back and did as he was told, "Fucking sun. Nobody is going to care about these flowers anyway."

"Zeref." Someone said in a calm voice, "It's nice to see you actually pretend to care for the environment." The person said again.

Zeref slowly turns his head, "Oh look, it's none other than my arched enemies. What do you want Invel?" He childishly spit on the ground and it annoyed Loke, _"What the hell Sir!"_ The boy shouts.

Loke suddenly could feel the chill breeze surrounds the two adults and he doesn't like it. And Zeref hated it even more; after he found out who is this Invel Yura is- he did not like him at all. It turns out; Invel also wanted Mavis for himself, but not on Zeref's watch.

"I'm just here to get Loke; he had science class with me after this." Invel points his finger at the said boy. "Get yourself clean up and wait for me at the class."

Loke eagerly obeys the man, "Yes, sir!" He salutes Invel and quickly left-

After Loke was gone; Invel's lips curve into a small smirk, "Next time, please don't waste my student's time. Loke's detention is after school not during classes."

"You four eyes bitch." Zeref spit on the ground again.

* * *

Lucy.

.

.

"There you are." She said. "I was hoping to meet you up here."

Natsu turns his head, "What are you doing up here?" He asks, "Louie, that's your name right?"

Lucy nods and slowly took a seat right next to the pink haired boy. "I'm sorry about the nose. Loke's a former boxing club member so he's a bit rough sometimes."

"No wonder." Natsu chuckles, "I would've done the same if- well, he's a good brother by the way."

"Yup." For the first time ever; Lucy feels awkward next to Natsu. She doesn't know what to say; her mouth just suddenly goes numb and she's actually sweating a little on her back.

Natsu gulps, _"Why am I nervous all of the sudden? Should I say something?"_ For a second there; he saw a tint of pink on Louie's cheek. _"Stop blushing damn it!"_

"I like you Natsu."

.

.

 _Jellal, "Why are you banning me from coming here!"_

 _Lyon, "You may be the school's president, but this is my club!"_

 _Jellal, "I just want to announce something. Let me use it for a while."_

 _Lyon, "No! The last time you did it, you got us both in detentions!"_

 _Jellal, "Okay, look- I just want to call Louie. I've been looking all over for him."_

 _Lyon, "Ask around you idiot! This is not the lost and found department!"_

 _Jellal, "But it's more fun this way! Come on!"_

.

.

"What did you just say?" Natsu couldn't believe his ears; did Louie just say he likes him?

Lucy took a deep breath, "I know you that you like me and I appreciate it. And I also like you because you're a nice guy, even though you annoyed me so much." She laughs awkwardly.

"I've been thinking a lot Natsu. I've never been in a relationship and I don't know how to do that- especially when we're both boys. It feels wrong, but I'm willing to take the risk." She paused for a while, "I wanted to get to know you better. To be honest, I did enjoy being around you Natsu."

Natsu smiles a little; Louie just complimented him and it is making his heart skip a bit.

"And if this relationship doesn't work out- I still hope that we can get along because I don't want to ruin our friendship." She finally stops and blushing likes a tomato. The winds couldn't even help her cool down. Lucy tried her best to keep her gaze elsewhere as long as she doesn't look into Natsu's eyes-

.

.

 _Sting, "Hey Juvia, have you seen Louie?"_

 _Juvia, "I've been looking for him too. Where is he?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sting, "Erza! Did Louie give his assignment to you yet?"_

 _Erza, "No, I'm still waiting for his assignment. Where the hell is he?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Stin_ _g, "Loke, have you seen- dude, what are you doing?"_

 _Loke, "Can't you see? I'm grooming these damn plants!"_

.

.

"I'm so happy!" Natsu swiftly pulls the boy closer and hug him, "I promise; I'll be good for you. God, I fucking _love_ you." He said all of the sudden-

The word _love_ terrified Lucy for a while. She wondered if this is the right thing to do? "I just like you, not l-love you, there's a different." She explains; but Natsu just chuckles at her. "And we have to keep this relationship a secret."

"A secret- Loke. Of course." Natsu chuckles even louder.

* * *

 _About two months ago,_

 _During the school's break._

 _Lucy decides to give her new school a visit. "Idiot Loke. Just die already." She cursed her brother's name. "Achoo! Damn it!" Lucy cursed again as she keeps sneezing non stop._

 _Since Lucy will be pretending to be Loke; she had to pick up the school's uniform and all of the books herself. "Why didn't I let Freed come along?" A sudden regrets fall upon her, "I'm still not feeling well. Achoo!" She sneezes again._

 _Lucy folds her arm; she chooses to look as plain as possible today- she wore a dark sweater with the hood on, a cap on her; so she can cover her still long hair and a half mask on her face to prevent from spreading her flu._

" _There's still some students here, even during school's break, huh?" Lucy mumbled as she walks along the hallway with few students around her._

" _God damn it Jellal, carry your own books!" A girl with a flaming red colored hair just chase a blue colored hair boy- to Lucy, they look like they're having fun, "I will kill you Jellal!" Or maybe not._

" _Hopefully we won't cross path someday." She said whilst blending in with the wall so the two wouldn't see her._

 _After a moment of walking nonstop; Lucy realized that she is lost. "Where am I?" She wanted to ask for help but she doesn't know how to talk to people- perks of having an anthrophobia. "I think I'm going to vomit. Achoo!" She sneezes again._

" _Dude who looks freakishly suspicious; are you okay?" A boy suddenly grabs her shoulder; Lucy's heart pounds because of the nervousness. "Hey? Are you okay?" The boy asks again._

" _Y-Yes?" Lucy lifted up her head to face him- and there, standing in front of her probably the most attractive boy she had ever seen. He had a soft pink colored hair and the cheekiest grins ever- Lucy's heart pounds even louder and faster the moment their eyes met._

" _Are you lost or something?" He asks, "Did you need any help?" He actually looks sincere and Lucy couldn't be thankful enough._

" _Y-Yes please. Can you show me w-where to get this s-stuff?" Lucy handed him her checklist, "I'm n-new here and this school is too b-big for me. Achoo!" She sneezes again a_ _nd Lucy had never felt so embarrassed; but to her surprise- the boy just patted on her back and chuckles._ _"There, there- Come on buddy. I'll help you."_

" _O-Okay. T-Thanks." Lucy followed after him._

" _The name's Natsu by the way."_

* * *

Present.

.

.

"Damn it Lyon. He doesn't need to kick me out the club's room, though." Jellal rub his sore butt, "I'm going to get my revenge someday!"

Jellal headed towards his class with his hands, still on his butt; he then suddenly heard a laugh, it's Louie- the blonde haired boy was just leaving the toilet, "I've finally found you." Jellal said excitedly.

"Hey Lou." He wanted to shout Louie's name out loud, but when he saw a glimpse of pink hair also coming out from the toilet and looks rather happy- Jellal quickly covered his mouth and hides behind the pillar.

"No fucking way." He whispered to himself. "What are they doing in the toilet? Why are they together? Why are they so happy? So the guy he was talking about is."

"Why are you hiding?" Erza smack Jellal's back and surprise the suspicious boy.

"Oh God! Forgive me, I didn't mean to!" Jellal stops talking when he saw a familiar face, "Erza! The fuck is your- ahh, hide!" He grabs the girl's waist and turns to face her. "Keep your mouth shut." He put his palm on Erza's mouth.

The red headed couldn't help but feels hot all of the sudden- like she was about to explode; Jellal's face in only inches away from her forehead. She could feel his warm breath-

A buzzing sound heard through the entire school's speaker.

" _Alright, citizens of Grimoire High- it's your Dj, Lyon here. Today is a lovely day isn't it? So we have a sudden request from the wonderful Madam Aquarius. Here is Ode to My Family by the Cranberries."_

The song started to play-

Jellal clicked his tongue, _"Oh great. Just the song I need in this situation right now."_ He didn't even dare enough to look at Erza- after Louie is finally out of his sight, Jellal let go of Erza and apologize, "Sorry about that." He rubs his neck nervously.

* * *

 _Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me? Do you like me standing there? Do you notice? Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me? Does anyone care~_

* * *

Out of nowhere; Gray interrupts, "What do we have here? Its Jellal and Erza. What is up people?" He grins sheepishly at those two.

"Oh look, it's Gray. Just the guy I need to see." Jellal quickly pull Gray's arm, "Wipe that smug grin off your face." He then smacks Gray's head much to the boy's dismay.

"Okay then." Erza left afterwards.

* * *

 _Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me? Do you like me standing there? Do you notice? Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me? Does anyone care~_

* * *

The song is still playing and suddenly Loke feels like he wanted to slow dance with the mop and he did. "Damn, I need a girl in my life." He dance the day away-

A certain someone was secretly watching Loke; dancing alone with the mop, she couldn't help but giggles. "Well, he looks like he's enjoying the time of his life."

* * *

 _Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me? Do you like me standing there? Do you notice? Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me? Does anyone care~_

* * *

Zeref stops walking and put one hand on the pillar for a support, "God, I hate this song. Too- many memories- can't- handle it- please make- it stop." He dramatically leans on the pillar.

Mavis, who happens to walk past him; just rolled her eyes, "Drama queen." She said arrogantly without even glance at him.

"Wait- Mavis- wait for me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hades, "Hmm- good old days. This song makes me want to call my wife."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **Yup, they're finally together, but that's just the beginning. We haven't reached the tougher part yet. Soon my dear, very soon. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Only Me."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long m.i.a. To be honest, I'm just being lazy. But anyway, I just got a whole set of Throne of Glass series, so my priority right now is to finish all those books first.**

 **So, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

" _ **Only Me."**_

* * *

Cana stares at her little sister who looks too relax fixing her ties in front of the big mirror.

"For how long are you going to be a boy, Lucy?" Cana finally asks Lucy, "Damn, I really wanted you to start growing your hair back."

"Just until graduation, I guess." Lucy simply replied, "Besides, being a boy is much better than being a girl. At least no one can harass me."

Cana flicked Lucy's forehead, "What? You don't a think a boy could get harassed, especially a pretty boy like yourself." The older woman patted her sister's head, "Don't be so naïve Lucy."

Lucy pouts at her sister; Cana has her point- she suddenly remembered the time she got harassed by Nastu on the school's rooftop.

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Loke shouts from the front door, "Sting will be here soon!"

* * *

Natsu & Lucy

.

It has only been one week since Nastu secretly dated Louie (Lucy) and this is probably the first relationship that he wanted to be fully committed and serious about. He just loves Louie so much and speaking of the boy himself-

Natsu couldn't help but grins when he sees Louie walk pass him. The blonde haired boy was so busy carrying stacks of books and Natsu just wanted to tease him so badly.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispers in Louie's ear, making the poor boy flinches and drop all the books-

"Damn it Natsu!" Lucy shouts at the pink haired boy, "Stop doing that!"

.

Natsu steals a glance at his newly boyfriend, "Stop blushing already. That actually turns me on." His grins grew wider.

Lucy rolls her eyes. Out of all people, why did she like this pervert- the more she knows about him, the more she wanted him for herself even despite all the weird rumors about Natsu that people keep gossiping about. Still, if only he knew the real her- would he hate her. Lucy finds it harder day by day to pretend and be someone she's not.

"What are you thinking about?" Nastu nudges Louie's arm, "Still mad about what I did?"

"No. I'm thinking about Jellal and these books." She lied, "I need to give him all of these, asap."

Natsu sighs, "Why are you always helping him?"

"W-Well, he's my friend." Lucy notices that Natsu looks somewhat annoyed; she wanted to ask if he's jealous, but instead keep it to herself. All of the sudden, she saw Sting heading towards their class.

"Urm, I gotta head back to class. So, I'll see you at lunch." She waved at Natsu before running to catch up with Sting.

Natsu just nods at Louie; watching the boy walk side by side next to Sting. Natsu hates it; he's always been jealous every time he sees Louie with someone else other than him.

"Fuck, I need help."

* * *

Gray & Juvia

.

"This is an honored Juvia. I'm so happy you invited me to eat lunch with you." Gray is grinning to his ears right now; because he gets to sit next to his beloved.

Juvia suddenly feels uncomfortable and bothered; is he always this cute? She wonders. "A-Actually, I always w-wanted to eat lunch with you but you're always busy with- school committee and- Natsu."

Gray chuckles, "This is the first time I get to see you getting all flustered in front of me."

The word flustered makes Juvia's cheeks reddened, "W-What? I'm not!" She said almost shouting, "Ugh, you're so annoying." She pouts and looks away.

"Hey." Gray pokes her cheek, "You're so cute Juvia."

.

Juvia couldn't take her eyes off Gray; the way he eats his sandwich- and when the mayonnaise stuck on his lips and he gracefully wipe it with his long, slender finger-

"Juvia, you're staring too much." Gray snaps his finger at her, "As much as I enjoyed getting your attention, you're making me feels uncomfortable- in a good way." His lips curve into a smirk.

"Pervert!"

.

"Gray. What if we never get engaged?" Juvia suddenly asks. "What if our family never met? Have you ever thought about that? The possibility for us not being together."

Gray was silent for awhile, "What's with all of the sudden?" He didn't answer her questions.

"It's just that, I've been wondering what if- what if you never met me. What if you like someone else? Do you have someone in your mind other than me?" Juvia sighs, "Don't you ever get tired of me? I'm the worst fiancee ever. I've always been so mean to you and do you even love me Gray?"

Gray slowly leans on his chair and folds his arm, "Did Natsu bothered you again?" He smiles, "I'll talk to him later."

"You're not listening to me!" Juvia grunts, "Ugh, you're so annoying!" She stood up from her chair and starts packing her own lunch. "Idiot!" After shouting at him; Juvia stomps angrily towards the door leaving Gray all alone confused.

"What did I do?"

* * *

 _From: Natsu, To: Louie_

 _Hey, wanna hang out together after school? I wanna take u somewhere._

 _._

 _From: Louie, To: Natsu_

 _Where to?_

 _._

 _From: Natsu, To: Louie_

 _Theres this new bookstore bout to open downtown n I thought u might want to check it out. Since u like books n all. But only if u're free tho?_

 _._

 _From: Louie, To: Natsu_

 _Okay, sure. I'll go. Loke still with his detentions and Sting has basketball practice anyway. So I am free :)_

.

"Again with Sting." Natsu sighs, "He doesn't need to mention his name though."

"Trouble in paradise." Gajeel snickered behind Natsu's back, "Seems like someone is jealous." The long haired boy smirks when Natsu turns his head at him.

Gajeel Redfox has been Natsu's classmate since the first year of middle school until high school. He used to hate Natsu because of his homophobic problems, but after years of being in the same class with Natsu- he decided to just get along with the pink haired boy.

Natsu sighs again, "Yes, I'm jealous. The boy that I like keeps mentioning someone else's name and it pissed me off."

Gajeel chuckles even louder, "That's normal dude. To be jealous."

"Hey Dragneel! Redfox!" Loke suddenly shouts their name, "Less talking and finished your assignment!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel stick their tongue out at the blonde haired boy, "Who pick this asshole to be the class leader?" Natsu asks.

"You did and so did the rest." Jackal interrupts.

"It's supposed to be a joke." Gajeel grunts, "Didn't know he took it seriously."

* * *

 _Loke, "So as I was saying, this is Aloe Vera."_

 _Jellal, "Looks like a cactus, but it's not a cactus."_

 _Loke, "If you cut it this way, see this gel- it's good for your skin and even hair."_

 _Jellal, "Nice. Oh, jelly. I love the smell."_

 _Loke, "Come, I'll show you the rest of the plants that I've been growing here."_

 _Jellal, "You know what, I think I'm gonna join the garden club."_

 _Loke, "You are most welcome boy."_

 _Jellal, "Awesome! Lead the way captain."_

* * *

After school hours.

.

.

.

Natsu & Lucy

.

"We're here!" Natsu shouts excitedly; he leads Lucy inside the bookstore and greets everyone. Lucy was surprised that he knew all of these people- everyone seems friendly.

Later, a really tall and probably the most handsome man to Lucy just walks towards Natsu. He smiles genuinely at the pink haired boy, "Natsu!" And hugs him. "Glad you can make it." He ruffles Natsu's hair and Natsu didn't mind at all. In fact, he looks rather happy.

Natsu then slyly put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "Louie, this is my older brother, Rahkeid. And Rahkeid, this is my- boyfriend, Louie."

.

"He looks way different compare to you and Zeref." Lucy said to Natsu, "I meant- he had this different aura on him."

Natsu chuckles, "That's because Rahkeid is the son from my dad's first wife. After she died, my dad met my mom and- then there's me and Zeref."

This is the first time Natsu ever speaks about his family to Lucy. He never mentioned anything about his mom and every time she asked him- he would always change the subject.

"Rahkeid is very handsome though." Lucy couldn't stop looking at the older man, "His hair is white and- I just couldn't."

"Stop staring at my brother." Natsu pinches her waist, "I'm gonna get jealous."

Lucy turns to face her boyfriend, "But he's so pretty." She said it nonchalantly.

"Lou." Natsu grabs her face, "Please. Look only at me." His eyes pierce right into her-

"O-Okay."

* * *

Rahkeid

.

"Louie, right?" He taps on the little boy's shoulder.

Lucy quickly straightened up, "Y-Yes. Yes, I am."

"Can you help me carry these books to the storeroom." He said, "I only had two hands and Natsu- he's busy right now." Both of them tilted their heads to where Natsu is. The pink haired boy is indeed busy, busy eating all the cupcakes and talking to people with his mouth full of food-

"That's disgusting." Lucy muttered lowly but Rahkeid heard it, so he just smiles instead.

.

"Wow." She is amazed how big the storeroom is and it is loaded with boxes of books. "So these, goes here, right?" She put some of the books on the rack and arrange it neatly.

"So Louie, if that's even your real name." Said Rahkeid; he suddenly looks serious and Lucy didn't like the expression he had on his face. "I have a question for you."

* * *

 _Zeref, "Stop eating all the cupcakes! Those are for the guests."_

 _Natsu, "Stop nagging. Rahkeid said I could eat all I want."_

 _Zeref, "He spoiled you too much."_

 _Natsu, "You're just jealous because he loves me more."_

 _Zeref, "Puh-lease. Last week, he took me out for a bro's night out. And you're not even there, little brother."_

 _Natsu, "Whatever. At least, he attended to all of my birthday parties, unlike you who only got a video calls."_

 _Igneel, "Both of you, shut up! Where's your brother Rahkeid?"_

* * *

Rahkeid leans on the walls, casually put his hand inside his pocket, "What's a girl whom pretends to be a boy doing with my gay little brother?"

Lucy ducked her head; she was lost for words. Now, her back started to sweat, "I can explain, but it's a long story." She finally looks into his eyes, although the look he just gave her- makes her even more nervous.

Rahkeid lets out a long sigh, "You know what? I couldn't care less about your problems, but." He stands closer, "Natsu may look tough but he's actually a softy. He's a good boy. And as his older brother, I don't want to see him getting hurt and I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

* * *

 _From: Louie, To: Natsu_

 _Hey. Sorry, I gotta leave early. My dad just calls me. Btw, say hi to your dad for me. Sorry :(_

.

"What?" Natsu couldn't believe it. "Did he just." He was actually very excited to introduce Louie to his dad, "And he didn't even see me first."

"Trouble in paradise again." Someone whispers in his ears.

"God damn it Gajeel! Stop doing that!" He punches the boy's arm, "Wait- why are you here? And you guys also."

Gray patted Natsu's back, "We're not going to miss all the free food and Jellal wanted to buy some books here. For real." He then snickered with Gajeel; they find it hard to believe, but it is still funny to see Jellal gets all excited over some books.

The said blue haired boy nodded excitedly, "Yup. So, Natsu. Where's Rahkeid?" Jellal asks, "I had this list of books about plants I'm searching for. And I."

Gajeel interrupts, "He wouldn't stop talking about plants and shit."

* * *

 _Zeref, "Rahkeid, who you love more? Me or Natsu?"_

 _Natsu, "It's me right. You love me more, right?"_

 _Rahkeid, "I love you both fair and square."_

 _Zeref & Natsu, "Rahkeid!"_

* * *

Lucy, at home

.

"I need a plan." She sits comfortably on her bed whilst hugging the pillow tightly, "I can't keep this going, I need to tell him the truth. It's for the best."

After what Rahkeid have told her; Lucy felt really guilty. She couldn't face Natsu, so that's why she texted him that she had to leave early. And to make it even worse, Lucy even lied to him about her dad calling her-

"I really need to tell him the truth."

"Tell him what?"

"R-Rogue? What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rahkeid, "I kind of hope that she can change him though."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"No More Lies."**_

* * *

 **Lucy, "Look at me!"**

 **Natsu, "Fuck you, I'm done here!"**

 **.**

 **Juvia, "I'm sorry. I can't be with you."**

 **Gray, "Do you like someone else?"**

 **.**

 **Erza, "I want to move forward."**

 **Jellal, "Sorry, I can't. Let's just be friend."**

 **.**

 **Mavis, "You're an idiot!"**

 **Zeref, "Yes, I am. An idiot who missed my chance."**

 **.**

 **Aries, "Get away from me! Pervert!"**

 **Loke, "It was a misunderstanding!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

" _ **No More Lies."**_

* * *

" _When I was 5 years old, I caught my mom kiss some other woman. I thought it was just some joke, so I didn't tell anyone about what I saw. Mom said the woman was her best friend and best friend did that sometimes; and they actually did more than that."_

" _On my 6_ _th_ _birthday party, I heard my mom argue with my dad in his office. She told him that she doesn't love him anymore and she wanted to leave the house. Rahkeid saw me, I remember him taking me and Zeref out for a ride the whole night."_

" _About a week later, my dad told me that my mom had to go somewhere far for work. Everyone lied to me because I was just a kid back then. They all lied for my sake. It's kind of funny because I know my mom left us because she's in love with some woman."_

" _She didn't even bother to say goodbye to me."_

" _T_ _hen when I was 13, I found out that Rahkeid's girlfriend cheated on him with his roommate._ _My hatred towards women just keeps growing day by day. I just_ _find women is so annoying. They're nothing but a troublesome, un-trusted, back stabbing bi- human being."_

* * *

Grimoire High.

.

"Ugh, I hate rain." Lyon muttered, "It's so gloomy and sad."

Next to him, is the broadcasting club advisor; Sherry, "I know right. It's like a sign, maybe something bad about to happen. My grandmother used to say that if it's raining all day."

Lyon flicked the girl's forehead before she could even finish her sentence. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

* * *

 **Jellal & Erza**

.

"Stupid rain. Now, I can't hang out at the gardening club." Jellal cursed; he just couldn't bear being far away from his babies. Even though it's only been a week since he joined the club- Jellal seems to take a liking to gardening-

"Jellal!" Erza suddenly shouts his name as she walks towards him. And from the look of it; she looks kind of pissed. Jellal wondered what he did this time making the fiery head glare daggers at him. "Hey, you." He greets the girl.

"I saw you with Ultear at the café yesterday. So? Care to explain?" She asks directly.

Ultear is one of Jellal ex girlfriends that Erza hated the most. "We were just h-hanging out." He said, mumbling, "I happen to see her all the sudden and- I was hungry- the café was nearby- urm. S-Sorry?" Jellal gulps.

Erza slaps his arm, "After what she did to you, you still wanna hang out with her? And you fucking bailed on me so that you can hang out with that bit- whore."

"Woah, I did not bail on you. I did text you an hour earlier that I couldn't make it to the movie." He lets out a heavy sigh, "Besides, there's nothing going on between me and Ultear. We only talk like- for a second, I think."

When Erza said nothing, Jellal decides to nudge her arm, "There's no reason for you to get all riled up about. I mean- I can hang out with whoever I want. I mean it's my life right." He laughs nervously.

"I don't like it." Erza muttered lowly but loud enough for Jellal to hear it, "I don't like seeing you with some other girl than me. I've always had feelings for you." She said.

"W-What? No, you're not. You're kidding right." Jellal didn't know why, but he just laugh it off and shakes the girl's arm playfully, "Wow, what a joke Erza. You almost got me there. That is so funny."

After a moment of awkward silence; Jellal clap his hands, "Ah crap, I gotta see the principal, I gotta report some stuff." He turns his body, facing the other way because he can't look at Erza right now, "I'll see you at lunch if I'm not busy with the gardening activities."

"You never listen to me do you?" Erza stands closer to him; grabbing his shirt from the back, "Back then, I really meant it when I said I want to be more than just a friend with you Jellal. I want to move forward with our relationship." She slowly touches his back and she could feel his body suddenly tense.

"I'm sorry, let's just be friend." Jellal didn't even look at her, "I'm no good for you. You know that. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Gray & Juvia**

.

Gray stomps angrily towards the newspaper club; he kicked the door open, "Juvia!" And shouts her name.

It was bad enough that it rains all day; and Gray has always been a moody person during rainy seasons because it reminds him so much of his dead parent. And now, his uncle just texted him some really unpleasant news-

"Why did you call off the engagement?"

Juvia slowly put down her pen, "I'm sorry Gray. I did what I had to do." She said calmly, "It's for the best and I can't be with you. Please understand."

"Why?" He asks, "Do you like someone else?"

Juvia went silent for a moment; _"I wish."_ She said to herself.

"Look Gray, you're a nice guy and you deserve better." She tried to calm him, "We got engaged because of our parents. We got tied up to something that we didn't even agree in the first place. Don't you think that you deserve your own happiness? Your own choice."

Gray clicked his tongue at her in annoyance, "What nonsense are you talking about?" He moves closer to her, "I've always loved you Juvia." He tried to grab her hands but she wouldn't give him a chance at all.

Juvia's heart flustered a little bit when he said the word love to her, but what is done is done. "I'm sorry. I don't- love you. I don't know what I feel towards you anymore. I'm just so- confused."

"I don't care what you think of me!" Gray forcibly pushes her to the wall and grabs both her wrist. He stands so close that their face is only inches away.

"Get off me!" She tried to push him away, "Gray, that hurts." This is the first time she ever sees a different side of him- there's no more tenderness in his eyes-

"You listen here Juvia Loxar. You will be mine and I will make sure of that." He holds her wrist tightly, "You don't get to leave me. I'll decide what our future will be."

* * *

 **Zeref & Mavis**

.

Mavis walks aimlessly around the room and grunts every time she heard Zeref breathe, and it annoyed him so much.

"Would you stop that?" Zeref shouts at her, "It's bad enough that it rains outside and you, walking around with your heels like that- doesn't help the situation alright."

"I hate you Zeref!" Mavis shouts back at him, "You got us in this situation so fix it. I have a student to care for."

Zeref sighs and if he counted it, this probably for the hundred time, "What, you want me to kick the door? It was metal for fuck's sake. And why the fuck did Hades used a metal door for a stupid storeroom!"

Mavis pokes his shoulder really hard, "Out of all rooms, you had to drag me into this stupid storeroom!" She pokes it again, "You could've picked a better place! Ugh, you're an idiot!"

Zeref just lets her pokes him all she wants; it was indeed his fault that they ended up in this forsaken room. About a while ago, he happened to catch her talking with Invel but in his eyes; they seem to be flirting with each other and because of his raging jealousy- he just drags her into this room.

It was the closest room, he could find and he wanted to confront her- who would've thought that the janitor suddenly just lock them up.

So now, it has been an hour; both locked up in the same room with each of them left their phone at the teacher's office.

"I'm sorry Mavis." Zeref grabs her arms, "I'm really sorry. I got really jealous when I saw you talking to that bastard Invel so- so casually. I don't like it."

Mavis wanted to slap his handsome face so badly after hearing what he just said, "Because of your jealousy and stupidity, we ended up in this situation."

Zeref stares at the woman, "To be honest; even back in high school, I've always been jealous every time I saw you talking with some other boy so casually. When you wrote me that letter, I was so happy, but because of my ego- I fucking ruined it."

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Yes, I am; an idiot who missed my chance." His lips slowly curve into a small smile, "But still, I've always liked you even before I found out about that letter and the reason why I teased you; I just wanted to get your attention." He stops talking when he saw Mavis's cheek started to blush and shyly avoiding his stares, "If I could turn back time, I would do anything to win back your heart." Zeref slowly grabs her chin so she can look at him in the eye-

But Mavis closes her eyes instead, _"She really is cute."_ An idea just crosses Zeref's mind.

"If you don't open your eyes, I will kiss you." But he still did it anyway and because of that; Mavis punches his abs, causing the poor guy to fall on the floor- wincing in pain.

"Why did you do that?" He shouts at her, "I still haven't eaten anything okay. Natsu stole all the good food."

"You idiot! Go bald again, Dragneel!"

* * *

 **Loke & Aries**

.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day." Loke was very disappointed with the weather today; he was actually looking forward to check on the plants. Instead, he stuck at the library stapling some papers.

"Stupid Dragneel, fucking bailed on me for all this shit." He wondered where Zeref went; the man just disappeared all of the sudden.

And to make the day even worse; Loke's body has been feeling very itchy since morning because of his allergy. His older sister; Cana accidentally put peanut butter on the toast and the rest is history for him- he couldn't stop scratching even after he took his medicine-

"Urm, e-excuse me?"

"Yeah." Loke tilted his head to the voice's owner, "Urm, yes. Can I help you?"

It was the girl from before; the one that he met at the principal office. The one and only, the pink haired girl, the one that he has been looking all over the school and now, she is standing right in front of him-

"D-Do you need h-help?" The girl said; her voice was so small but clear enough for Loke to hear every single word of it. "I m-meant- I'm not doing anything r-right now and you seem troubled with t-that."

Loke smiles brightly at her, "Yeah, sure. Thank you, your name is?" A cute girl just approach him and he is definitely not going to let this chance go.

"A-Aries. My name is Aries Evans." She smiles shyly at Loke and boy, he felt like a cupid just shot a damn arrow through his heart, "Nice to meet you Aries, my name is Loke. Loke Clive."

After a moment for awkward introduction; Aries took a seat next to him and helps him staples, some of the papers- Loke could feel his face started to warm up.

" _She's so close. Oh my God! Nice legs- shut it! Her skins looks soft- shut the fuck up brain!"_

The atmosphere around them is just so awkward and Loke learns that Aries is not much of a talker. He suddenly felt really shy to start a conversation and the itchiness doesn't help much- he wanted to scratch his thigh so badly but-

"Urm, would you excuse me for a minute." On second thought, he really needs that scratch. So he quickly excuses himself and find the best possible hidden place just to do his duties-

"Oh lord, that feels good." Loke scratch his thigh after he found the best spot- a spot where nobody's going to see him. "Damn, I should've just stayed home."

Just when he's done scratching; he saw a glimpse of yellow giggling suspiciously between the book racks- it was Jackal. "Dude, what are you doing?" He pokes the boy's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Jackal almost screams. "Dude, what the hell?" He looks like he's trying to hide something from Loke.

"You brought porn to school!" Loke pokes him again but harsher. "Shame on you!"

"Shut it." Jackal puts his palm on Loke's mouth. "If anyone finds out about this, I'm taking you down with me."

Loke slaps Jackal's hand away, "Wait, are those the new edition?" He took the magazine from Jackal's hand, "Oh my heaven."

Jackal slyly puts his arm around Loke's shoulder and smirk at the boy, "She's a beauty right? Perfect curve- and those legs."

"Yup, those legs." Loke couldn't take his eyes from the so called model in the magazine- he's a teenage boy after all.

They were too immersed in their world, with Jackal flips each page excitedly and drooling every time he sees something he shouldn't see. With Loke whose still couldn't stop scratching his below-

"Loke, I've been- what are you guys doing?"

Jackal quickly drops the magazine on the floor, "H-Hey, what's up?" He wave at the girl awkwardly. Loke on the other hand, was stunned for awhile. He suddenly remembered about Aries and now he was lost for words-

Aries was indeed shocked to catch these two boys reading some inappropriate magazine, but what shocked her most is where Loke's hand is. A disgusted looks plastered on her face, "Oh my." She said; then quickly turns away.

Even Jackal look somehow disgusted at Loke, "Dude, seriously?"

"Wait, Aries, it was a misunderstanding!"

"Get away from me! Pervert!"

* * *

After school. Hours later.

.

 **Lucy.**

"Rogue, I don't think this is a good idea." She said, "What if they know I'm a girl."

Rogue stops his pace and flicked the girl's forehead, making her winced, "You are a girl."

Lucy lets out a sigh and stares at the dress, and the heels she wore- all borrowed from her sister, Cana. Even though she's a girl, it's still awkward to wear something like this. "I look horrible." She mumbled.

"You look gorgeous, don't worry. I'm pretty sure none of your friend will even be around here." Said Rogue; holding Lucy closer and entwined his hand with hers. "Tonight, you're my girl. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

.

 **Natsu.**

"Hey Natsu!" Gajeel shouts his name, "Hurry up. I wanna watch horror movies. But why are we watching stupid chick flick movie?"

"Honey." Jellal said to Gajeel, "Our dear Gray just got dumped. So I say; let's watch some stupid romance movie so that he can weep in the cinema." Then he laughs at the said raven haired boy.

Gray rolled his eyes; he wanted to punch Jellal but the blue head already stands hiding behind Gajeel, "Are you even my friend? She didn't dump me, okay." His explanation somehow; not convincing enough to Jellal and even Gajeel.

"Natsu!" Gajeel calls the pink haired again, "Walk faster will ya?"

.

.

 _From: Natsu, To: Louie_

 _Why didn't u pick up ur phone? Call me after u got this message._

* * *

"Man that was some movie." Said Jellal, "I can't believe you actually cried." He patted on Gray's back.

"Their love is so pure. I felt sorry for the guy." Gray sighs; the thought of Juvia breaking his heart suddenly cross his mind. He wondered if he should give her a visit after this. Her parents were out of town and maybe he could-

"The guy deserves better." Natsu interrupts, "That woman on the other hand; so fucking annoying, I can't stand her personalities." Said someone who is obviously hated women- Gajeel, Jellal and Gray just shook their head at the pink haired boy.

"Can you believe her- telling him all those lies?" Said Natsu, "She is so- urm, sorry." He was so focused talking until he almost bumps into someone's shoulder. The person Natsu bumps into seems familiar to him. He didn't know why, but he quickly grabs the person's hand, "Hey w-wait."

.

.

.

 _Natsu, "L-Louie?"_

 _Lucy, "N-Natsu."_

 _Gray, "Rogue."_

 _Rogue, "Gray."_

 _Gajeel, "Ryos."_

 _Rogue, "Gajeel."_

 _Jellal, "Jellal."_

.

.

.

"What is this, cosplay?" Gajeel speak up first, "He actually looks good in it and it's a little creepy don't you think?" He whispered to Jellal.

"I'm not seeing things right?" Said Jellal, "That's Louie right?"

Gray shushes the two boys, "What sorcery is this?"

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes; his boyfriend just stands in front him wearing a dress and heels. He was very sure it was Louie because he recognized that small hand and the fragrance- and the face. Even with little makeup; the boy in the dress is so obviously Louie.

"W-What, w-why are you wearing a d-dress?" Natsu finally asks. He wanted to laugh; hoping it was some stupid joke, but he knew Louie wouldn't do stupid pranks like this. "W-What the hell is this?"

As for Lucy; she just wanted to kill herself. Why, out of all places did she met him. Not just him, but with the rest of the boys, "I-I can e-explain." She knew she was caught for good. There's no more running, no more escape now.

"Excuse me." Rogue coughs a little, getting everybody's attention, "Can you let go of the hand first?" He then grabs Lucy's hand from Natsu and holds it with his, "It looks like you're hurting her."

"H-her?"

.

.

.

 _Jellal, "I'm not really hungry, can't we stay with them?"_

 _Gray, "They need their privacy. Be a good boy and eat your sandwich."_

 _Rogue, "But why are the three of us needs to sit together at the back?"_

 _Gajeel, "It's my car, so it's my rules."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Natsu and Lucy finally have their privacy; after Gajeel forcibly drag the other three boys with him to wait in his car-

"So?" Natsu asks.

"So." Lucy breathes deeply, "I'm actually a girl. I'm sorry I lied to you. I've been planning to tell you, but I couldn't seem to find the perfect time." She explains; looking at Natsu but the boy seems to avoid her-

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Replied Natsu; he then lets out a small laugh. "After all this time; it was all a lie?"

"Natsu. I am really sorry." Lucy ducked her head lower; embarrassed and Natsu probably hated her right now.

.

.

.

 _Jellal, "He doesn't look happy, what is he saying?"_

 _Gray, "He looks like he's screaming something at her."_

 _Rogue, "She's about to cry. Let me out."_

 _Gajeel, "No, wait. Let them settle this on their own."_

.

.

.

"Natsu, please." Lucy grabs his hand, "Look at me."

"Fuck you!" He slaps her hands away, "I'm done here. I don't wanna see your ugly face anymore."

.

.

.

.

.

"What the?" Freed was shocked to catch a crying teenager whom suddenly jumps on him, right after he open the door, "Loke, what happen?"

"I blew my only chances." Said Loke; crying out loud on the older man's chest, "Now, she will hate me forever."

Freed was still confused and lost, but he consoles the teenage boy anyway, "There, there. How about I'll make you some of my famous hot chocolate and then, you can tell me everything. Come on now."

"O-Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cana, "First Lucy, and now Loke. You're going to be an amazing dad."_

 _Freed, "Please don't give me a heart attack. I'm not ready yet."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"A Way to Your Heart."**_

* * *

 _ **Jellal, "Put on a skirt and seduce him."**_

 ** _Gajeel, "He's gay you idiot!"_**

 _ **Gray, "I'll say, just tie him on a bed and- and. No, you're too pure for that."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

" _ **A Way to Your Heart."**_

* * *

"He didn't even give me a break." Loke muttered; right after he left the principal office.

"So, now what?" Sting asks, trailing behind his friend, "What did Hades said about Lucy? Will she be in trouble too?"

"No, but starting next week, she will be Lucy. So, Louie's dead, I guess." Loke knew this day would happen somehow; he was happy that Lucy will no longer need to act as a boy but at the same time- he's a bit worried. "We need to keep our eyes on her every move after this." The thought of Lucy goes to school as a girl makes Loke inner brother complex- protective mode rises up, "I don't want people to see how cute she is."

* * *

" _See, I told you. He's too pretty to be a boy."_

" _Did you see the photo? Damn, she's cute."_

" _I can't believe that out of all people- Natsu liked a girl."_

" _I can't wait to see her wear the girl's uniform."_

* * *

The news about Lucy pretended to be a boy spreads like a wildfire around Grimoire High; all thanks to some anonymous person who posted various pictures of Natsu and Lucy arguing in the parking lot, last weekend.

And it causes a lot of ruckus especially among the school committee since the victims are both their best friend. Needless to say, Gray had a lot of work to do and it took a lot of energy from him to calms Erza down, before she went rampage around the school.

As for Jellal; the school committee president did something too, but of course knowing how dramatic the boy is- he's going overboard. The students of Grimoire High were not that shocked to see that different- serious side of Jellal Fernandes that day.

" _I swear to God, whoever you are; who posted those photos- I, Jellal Fernandes has a very particular set of skills. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. Yes, you! I don't know who you are but I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you."_

Gray just thought the blue headed boy was messing around, especially after he quoted those famous lines using the help from Lyon to broadcast it around the school. Which cause the broadcasting club president a lot of troubles with Hades later on.

And speaking of Hades; the principal himself has decided that Lucy will be Lucy and Loke will take full responsibility for all the commotion- given that he was the one who started everything. Loke's punishment will be detentions every day after school until he graduates, but the boy wouldn't mind at all because he quite enjoys it; spending more time at the gardening club-

" _Now I know why he's such a troublemaker." Hades shook his head, "One of the Clive- of course." He lets out a heavy sigh when he saw Gildart grinning to his ear annoyingly near Hades's desk._

 _Gildart just burst into laughter, "Oh come on. Cut me some slack will ya?" He greets the principal with a big hug, "Please don't tell my wife about all of these."_

* * *

 **Lucy.**

.

.

"Lucy, how long are you going to stay here?"

Lucy ignored the question, instead she continues reading her comic books.

It has been almost a week since she had the big break up with Natsu. After the incident that night at the parking lot- Natsu blocked her number; she can no longer contact him. Lucy was stunned at how serious the pink haired boy is.

Lucy remembered she cried a lot after that. It was her first love, and it hurt too much. About a few days later; her body temperature got worse all because of the crying and poor Loke had to carry her to the hospital and it was embarrassing.

She even had a huge fight with her brother.

" _Natsu Dragneel? Are you serious Luce?" Loke shouts at her, "You could've picked a better guy."_

" _What's wrong with him?" Lucy shouts back, "Hey, don't judge me okay. I never even have once judged you when you dated all those whor- annoying girls back then!"_

However, it was all good after that, thanks to Cana whom settled things for them using her ways- the twins even make a vow to never ever fight in front of their older sister anymore.

"Lucy." Someone taps her shoulder.

"What?" She said lazily, "Can't you see I'm reading here?"

Laxus shook his head, "How long are you going to mope around like that?" The older guy scoots a little on the bench and sits closer next to Lucy, "Skipping school, reading weird comic, eating junk food, wearing the same sweater for two days and hangs out here at the gym- the only place you hated the most. This is so unlike you."

"Lucy, I know you're still not over _him,_ who we do not speak his name of." Laxus wanted to laugh at his own words, "But you can't be like this forever. I know Loke's still not over that girl too, but I don't see him mope around like you."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "That's because Loke doesn't love her like I do to _him,_ who we do not speak his name of." Replied Lucy; she suddenly remembered about Loke's idiotic embarrassment- who almost- at the school library in front of his only crush-

"Whatever." Laxus put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "Still, if you want _him,_ who we do not speak his name of. Do something, don't just sit here and do nothing. You're going to end up like Droy if you keep eating all those food."

Droy is one of Laxus newly protégé; he's a big guy who dreams to be bulky like Laxus, but Droy's love towards food is stronger that his determination to be thin-

"What can I do?"

.

.

Later, at the Clive Residents.

.

.

"Nice apartment. And your mom is so adorable by the way." Said Jellal; giggling like a teenage girl. "She's so beautiful and fit, I'm in love."

Gajeel slaps Jellal's arm and then followed by Gray who did the same, "What is the matter with you? Behave." Said Gray; then he turns to Lucy, "Where's Loke?"

"He's out somewhere with Sting."

.

.

This is Lucy's first time ever to invite some friend over and she really couldn't believe that it would be boys and this trio. She's pretty close with Jellal and Gray; since they had the same class, but Gajeel- she always intimidated by him. Probably because he's bigger than the other two and the piercing doesn't help much. His face sure is something-

"Stop staring at my face." Even his voice terrified Lucy.

"Stop scaring the poor girl." Gray interrupts, "Anyway, Lucy- that's your name. Urm- so, how are you?" He asks; there's a little bit of awkwardness sounded in his tone-

"Not that fine I guess."

The trio looks sympathetically at her; because they knew why. "We're here because of Natsu." Said Gajeel all of the sudden.

"Natsu? What's wrong with him?" Lucy tried her best not to get too thrilled hearing that name. She hadn't heard from him-

"He's not been himself lately." Jellal answered it sadly, "And we thought it might had something to do with you. Natsu has been so different after the break up."

"He stops eating spicy food Lucy!" Gray said, almost shouting and he actually sounded worried when he said all those words, "The other day, he spent most of his time at Candy Land- the Natsu we all knew, hates Candy Land. And that's the second time he went this week."

Jellal nod his head in agreement, "He ate too much candy until he got hospitalized. He's gained a little weight because of those candies." By now, Gray already looks like he's given up. "I just found out that he- he. I can't say it, Jellal- you say it."

Jellal pats on Gray's back, "Natsu started playing Candy Crush Lucy. It was horrible! He's addicted to it. Yesterday he bites my hand after I tried to take the phone away from him. He even tried to flirt with us and it was unpleasant I tell you. Plus, he even got his own."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Gajeel smack both boys on the back of their head, "Why you gotta make a big deal out of that. What did we discuss about?"

Both Gray and Jellal winced and Lucy couldn't feel sorry more, "Candy Crush, really?" The image of Natsu playing Candy Crush suddenly crosses onto her mind and it is very disturbing since she knew how much he hated the game before.

.

.

"Just put on a skirt and seduce him." Said Jellal excitedly, "Or, maybe you could put on those cute cat ears, or- or just wear a full body suit of cat costume. Natsu love cat; I'm pretty sure he's going to fall for it. You can borrow Erza's- she had these sexy- I meant- not that I know of but- it's going to work. Trust me."

Gajeel went deadpan at the blue headed boy's suggestion. Right now, they were all were thinking of a way to get Natsu to forgive Lucy. And surprisingly, most of Jellal's plans are as weird as he is. Lucy couldn't help but wondered how they can keep up with him after all these years-

"He's gay you idiot!" Gajeel slaps Jellal's arm again for the tenth time, "The only thing that could turn him on if blondie here had a dick between her legs." And Lucy blushes furiously after hearing the word dick so bluntly from Gajeel's mouth.

"Strap on?" Jellal suggested; but then got smack really hard on the face from Gajeel-

.

.

"I'll say just tie him on a bed and- and. No, you're too pure for that." Gray suggested his idea, "But then, it could work you know. Natsu is a bit sadistic so maybe you could- you know- just surrender yourself. A little bit of bdsm and bamm! You're good to go. You can do that thing where you."

Another smack landed right on Gray's face with Gajeel's hand.

"Finish that sentence and I'll throw you out of the window." Said Gajeel; who seems like his vein is about to pop out any minute now, "You guys are hopeless."

Jellal slowly scoots over next to Lucy on the couch, "Just go with my plan. Put on a cat- a sexy cat costume and tie him up on a bed, like Gray suggested."

Gray also then, scoots closer and slyly put his arm around Lucy, "Yup. Do that. I can teach you how to tie people up on a bed using rope of course. And if you need strap on, I can ask from a friend of mine."

"That's it. You guys are dead."

.

.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Lucy asks Gajeel. She tilted her head to Gajeel's car and check on both Gray and Jellal whom now had big bruised on their forehead.

"They're fine." Said Gajeel, "Lucy. If you need any help about Natsu. You can just ask me. Don't ask those fools."

The two said fools waved their hands at Lucy and grins; but after a glare from Gajeel- both quickly ducked their head lower to hide.

"Anyway, Natsu is my friend too, and I hate seeing him like this- even though he's annoying, but he's actually a good guy." He said genuinely, "To be honest, I'm glad that he chose you back then because you're able to bring out some goods in him. I think, out of all people that he dated- he likes you the most."

"Well- I don't know about that." Lucy suddenly felt really shy and guilty at the same time.

"Natsu is just confused, that's all." Gajeel pats on Lucy's shoulder, "Good luck girl."

"T-Thanks."

* * *

Few days later.

At Grimoire High.

.

.

 _Juvia, "You are very adorable as a girl. I l-love you even more."_

 _Levy, "No wonder you wouldn't mind when we all told you about our lady problem."_

 _Erza, "This is your final form right? No more hidden secret."_

.

.

"Well, aren't you cute in your uniform." Sting complimented the blonde girl, "You'll be the death of Loke." He ruffles the girl's hair.

Lucy just giggles, "He wouldn't leave me alone this morning. He even got me a bunch of different pepper spray and asks me to carry it around. You know- just in case."

"Don't worry, if anything happens. I'll be there for you." He said.

Sting has totally over her; after he heard the news about Natsu and Lucy- he knew that luck was never on his side from the beginning anyway. He hates to admit that despite all those troubles- Lucy actually looks good with Natsu minus him being gay-

"So what happens now? You and Natsu?" He asks her, "Have you talked to him yet?"

Lucy shook her head and sighs, "I'm going to look for him during lunch."

"Good luck. I'm rooting for you guys by the way. Don't tell Loke."

* * *

" _I used to be in love with you. You used to be the first thing on my mind. I know I'm just a friend to you. That I will never get to call you mine."_

* * *

 **Natsu**

.

"What do you want?"

He asks her directly the moment he heard her footsteps approaching him, "Didn't I tell I don't want to see your face anymore?"

Lucy still approaches him until she's close enough, standing facing him. "We need to talk."

Natsu stares at her from head to toe with a disgust expression; a female just stands in front him. And worst; her expose bare legs is making him uncomfortable. Only God knows how much he wanted to jump off the building and-

"Natsu, I am very sorry." She said all of the sudden and bows her head, "I know you're mad at me. I shouldn't lie to you. Even after what you told me about your problem with your mom and all." She lifted up her head, "I am such a horrible person. You can be mad at me all you want."

Natsu said nothing; he leans his back on the wall and still had his eyes on her.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I act as a boy from the start; I was just helping Loke." By now, she started fidgeting. The way Natsu looks at her; is making her even more nervous. "When I confessed to you- that was real. I really meant every single word of it."

"I really do like you Natsu."

* * *

" _I'm sorry, I love you. I didn't mean to say what I said. I miss you, I mean it, I tried not to feel it. But I can't get you of my head."_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Natsu finally said when Lucy boldly approaches him, "What the?"

Lucy stands really close to him, her heartbeat thumps really fast and quite loud. And she wondered if Natsu could hear it and part of her, wish he would sense it at least. Then she slowly cups Natsu's cheeks with her palm. "Give me a sec." She said.

Natsu wanted to remove her hands away but couldn't; he did miss her touch- seconds later he felt her soft lips landed on his.

She kisses him.

* * *

" _I'm not the type of girl for you. And I'm not going to pretend. That I'm the type of girl you call more than a friend. And I break all the rules for you. Break my heart and start again."_

* * *

After a moment; the blonde girl gave up and backs away, "Nothing? You didn't feel anything anymore?" She asks him.

Natsu's eyes were cold, even after she kisses him- he still gives her the cold shoulder. And it hurt her so much that he looks down on her.

"I don't feel anything to you anymore." He said, "Just give up Lou- no, that's not your name."

"Can't you give me a second chance at least?" Her voices sounded desperate; Lucy has no shame at all and she couldn't care less about pride. She rather lower he esteems just for Natsu right now. If he wanted her to get down on her knees- she would do it-

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes, "For what? And for your information, I don't know if you notice this- but I'm gay! I like guys not girls, especially one like you." He shouts at her. "You fucking lied to me! You said yourself that we got to trust each other, but seems like that doesn't work for you huh?"

"It hurts me Lucy." He finally said her name, "I trusted you. I told everything to you. You know how I feel about women; you knew how much I hate liars. And you- you- fuck, I can't look at you right now. I really can't stand you- you- stupid girl." He muttered the last part lowly.

"I wish I never met you before."

* * *

" _I want you to miss me. When I'm not around you. I know that you're in town. Why won't you come around to the spot that we met?"_

* * *

Natsu pushes her away, and head towards the exit door. _"Natsu!"_ He stops when he heard her calling his name loudly-

"Natsu!" She shouts again, "I'm not going to give up on you!" She shouts the last part louder. "I will do everything just so you can only look at me! I don't care if you're gay! I don't care if you hate women as long it is not me. You're going to fall for me again! Just wait Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu sighs, and tilted his head at her, "Fuck off! Bitch." Then he left her alone on the school's rooftop.

However, Lucy just smiles after that. With a deep breathe; she had a new goal now. She will get Natsu's trust and his heart back no matter what. "Because boys will always be boys. Natsu is a teenage boy and just like Jellal said; all boys- no, wait. I don't think- whatever."

* * *

" _I break all the rules for you. Break my heart and start again. I'm not the type of girl you call more than a friend. I'll make time for you."_

"Time for you. Time for you."

"Who the fuck let you in here?" Lyon kicked the door open, "Jellal, I'm going to kill you!"

.

.

" _Jellal, I'm going to kill you!"_

Erza drops her pen when she heard Jellal's screams from the speaker, "Tch, he's probably broken into the broadcasting club without permission again." She sighs.

" _No. Don't touch me! Lyon!"_ Jellal screams again; and all students had to cover their ears because of his loud piercing screams. " _Wait- let me say something. E-Erza!"_ He screams again, _"Erza- wait for me at the u-usual place- after school. Please. No- not my leg. Y-You stupid airhe."_

A sneaky whistling suddenly coming out of Gray's mouth, "Girl, he's going to confess to you." He even nudges Erza's arm playfully, "Oh my God, you're so lucky." He said eagerly with a girly voice and Erza blushes furiously as red as her scarlet hair-

"Shut up!"

* * *

 _Back on the night where Loke went out with Sting,_

.

.

"How does one make spaghetti using this?" Sting holds the can of tomato and shoves it to Loke's chest, "This is so unoriginal. We should use real tomato."

Loke grunts, "You're so picky. Just use the instant one. Why? Why did all of the sudden you wanted to eat a freaking homemade spaghetti Sting?"

Sting's parents were out of town tonight and the boy suddenly had the urge to eat homemade spaghetti. But since he doesn't know how to make one; he decides to force Loke to cook for him- much to his friend's dismay. So now, both of them were at the supermarket-

"I swear to God Eucliffe. You can't put that in- oh hey Rogue." They suddenly bump into Rogue and Loke greets the said boy, "What are you doing here- what are you going to do with all those fruits?"

Both Sting and Loke couldn't help but stares at Rogue's trolley; it was almost filled with nothing but fruits. If they counted; could be dozens of it-

"Hey, don't look at me like that. We're all human and we get hungry sometimes. Plus, I really need my vitamin." Rogue replied with a blank expression, "And you are?" He asks Sting.

"Rogue, this is Sting Eucliffe." Loke introduces him, "And Sting, this is Rogue Cheney- my cousin." Rogue shakes Sting's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Hey Rogue, can you cook?" Sting asks very nonchalantly, "Say, a homemade spaghetti?"

"Sure. I can."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rogue, "Sting Eucliffe- he's cute. I wonder if he's single."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **Do I have a StingRogue shipper here? Ayyy! Don't judge me people. Sting needs someone after Lucy brother zoned him. Lol :p Anyway, those lyrics are from Carly Rae Jepsen - Your Type. My favorite song and probably the only song that related to my very own poor love stories.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Someone like You."**_

* * *

" _ **If you don't want her, can I have her for myself?"**_

" _ **You're not serious are you?"**_

" _ **I'm serious Natsu. Lucy's a cute girl. So, I like her."**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

" _ **Someone Like You."**_

* * *

 **Natsu**

" _I love you Natsu."_

" _Take me, have it your way."_

" _Let's get married."_

" _I wanna have your babies."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What the fuck is that?" Natsu quickly open his eyes. He was too stunned with his own dreams that he almost fell from his own bed-

These past few days had been a very distressful day for Natsu Dragneel. Ever since that day Lucy (a girl) confessed to him; he just couldn't sleep well. "Damn it Luce!" There's always her in his dreams- annoyingly haunting him and to make it worse; the Natsu in the dream looks like he's enjoying the company of the said girl.

"Natsu-chan. I was wondering if." His older brother; Rahkeid walks inside his room, "Woah, there." The man suddenly had a smug look plastered on his face-

"What's up with you?" Asked Natsu, slightly confused.

Rahkeid throw the nearest pillow he could reach onto Natsu's lap, which covered by the blanket, "What got you so excited this morning? Have you been sleeping naked again? You're such a perv Natsu, just like Zeref. Typical boys."

"W-What?" He looks down and yelps. No wonder he felt something _hard_. "Damn it. Not again!"

* * *

 **Grimoire High.**

.

" _Lucy is by far the cutest girl in this school."_

" _Have you seen the way she laughs, it sure brightens up my day."_

" _Do you think I should ask her out?"_

" _Not if I ask her first. Wait- what about Dragneel?"_

" _He's gay. He's so over her."_

.

"Damn right, I am over her." He particularly said to no one.

Sometimes Natsu wondered what so special about the girl name _Lucy_ ; because it seems like everyone in this school practically adore her and wanting to be her best friend, _"What's so good about her anyway? She's just a girl. Nothing special."_

Even most of his friends started hanging out with her and that include the grumpy boy namely Gajeel who supposed to be anti social. What's shocking is that Gajeel even becomes more protective of Lucy lately- making Natsu feel a little envious of the blonde haired girl. He remembered what Gajeel told him the other day, _"I feel like she's a little sister that I need to keep my eyes on."_ Said the grumpy boy when Natsu asked why he was so fond of Lucy.

" _Speaking of the devil."_ Natsu quickly jump behind the closest pillar he could reach-

"Hi, Natsu!" Lucy jumped beside him and smiles brightly, "What are you doing behind there- anyway; I made you a Bento and already put it in your locker. I made your favorite. So, I hope you like it. See ya Natsu." She waved at him and left-

"I didn't even have the chance to say anything."

* * *

Natsu lets out a yawn and was about to take a quick nap; as always- his so called activities when there's no teacher in the classroom. However, when he heard one of his classmates mentioned Lucy's name; his ears perked up-

" _Lucy_ got asked out by Hibiki?" Jackal snickered, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rusty; a silvered haired boy who sat beside Jackal suddenly slammed his fist on his desk, "Damn that man whore! I was gonna asked her out first. I thought Hibiki was gay anyway."

"He's not gay." Jackal replied, "He's Bi. Plus, he already likes Lucy even when she was a boy. Remember the incident at the gym?" He pointed his finger at Natsu-

And Natsu did remember clearly _the incident at the gym_ \- even though it was Loke they were mistaken, but still- Natsu always knew that Hibiki liked Lucy. That _man whore_ had been always so unexceptionally nice towards Lucy and it annoyed Natsu, _"Wait, what? Damn it._ _I need some air."_ The pink haired, stood up and walks out of the classroom unaware of the situation behind him, whereas both Jackal and Rusty are now kneeling in front Loke-

"What did you say about Hibiki asked Lucy's out?" Loke towers over those two boys, "Enlighten me with the details, boys."

* * *

" _Look at her. Smiling, laughing like she's the main character in some teenage high school sitcom or something."_ Natsu chews on his Bento forcefully. _"Oh, and look at Jellal, Erza and stupid Juvia too- laughing like a monkey at whatever the hell she's talking about. They all look like idiot."_

Gajeel shook his head in amusement. He finds this situation weirdly entertaining. "Natsu?" He stares at the said boy; who aggressively munch on the Bento that Lucy made for him. Then he stares at where Natsu was looking at- Lucy of course, having her lunch two meters away from them with Jellal, Erza and Juvia-

"You okay man?" Gajeel pats on Natsu's back, "You're going to choke if you keep eating like that?"

"I hate this Bento!" Said Natsu out loud; he then stood up and childishly stomp his feet away from the cafeteria, "Move! Stop blocking my way!" He said to some poor girl-

"He's adorable." Gajeel said to Gray and the raven haired just nods his head. Gray himself finds all of this- to be very amusing and Natsu is indeed being too adorable today.

* * *

After school.

.

" _Ignore her Natsu. You can do this. She's just some stupid illusion. Just keep arranging all this stupid book. Don't look at her!"_

It has been a week since Natsu started working at Rahkeid's bookstore- also a week since Lucy is becoming one of Rahkeid's favorite customers. She's always here and Natsu knew why, but he chose to ignore it. It was supposed to be a secret that he works here, but how did she know it- he couldn't care less about that-

"What are you doing over there?" He gave up and called out her name, "Lucy." Who pathetically trying to hide in between the racks, "Stop hiding, I can see you big head anyway." He rolled his eyes at her.

Lucy laughs awkwardly at the boy, "I-I was j-just looking for s-some book here."

" _She wore the perfume that I gave her._ _Was it always smells this fruity? Well, it smells good though. I like strawberry and she likes it too. Plus, it goes perfectly well with her personalities. I have great taste."_

"S-So what about it N-Natsu?" Lucy waved her hands in front him, "I don't really m-mind. So? Is it a yes or a n-no?"

"W-What?" Natsu couldn't believe that he just got lost in thought about her. Lucy looks hopeful; it's like she just asked him something big and Natsu cursed himself, _"Why didn't I listen to her? What did she want anyway?"_

"No." Said Natsu; with a serious expression and he'd be lying if he said he did not enjoy seeing her shocked, disappointed face, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."

" _She looks funny that way."_

* * *

 **The Dragneel's residence.**

.

"Natsu-chan. Knock knock." Rahkeid knock on his younger brother's door, "Hey, why didn't you let Lucy help you cover the bookstore this weekend?"

Natsu rolled on his bed to face Rahkeid, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I asked her to ask you about her helping you cover the bookstore this weekend." The older man casually sits on Natsu's bed, "And she said, you said no. Look, I know you hate her, but I'm out of names- supposedly she's the only person who is free this weekend that I know of. And she even volunteered to do it for free. For free Natsu. She's so nice and she's cute too." He explained.

" _So, that's what she meant earlier."_

Rahkeid sigh, "I guess now I had to find someone else to do it." And curled himself besides Natsu, "Wake me up after an hour will ya, I'm so tired right now."

" _Man, if I had said yes. She's probably going to be super excited about that. Should I let her? Wait- no! I'm supposed to hate her! I'm going soft on her. I'm going soft on women. This is bad. This is a catastrophe."_

"God damn it!" Natsu jumps out his bed and head towards the bathroom, "I need to take a long shower." And Rahkeid's lips curve into a small smirk; he knew what Natsu was talking about-

* * *

Few days later,

 **Grimoire High.**

.

" _What the fuck? I thought they broke up already."_

" _They actually look quite good together and I am so jealous."_

" _I thought he was gay! This is not fair. Life isn't fair damn it!"_

" _Fucking Natsu Dragneel. He's not good enough for her."_

.

" _Say what you want. I'm the one who walks beside her. Not you losers."_ The thought of making his _haters_ hate him even more, kind of excites Natsu.

"Thank you for giving me a ride to school today." Lucy thanked him, "I was surprised. I t-thought you hated me." She looks at him shyly.

" _I don't think I could hate you."_ What he wanted to say; but since he is an egotistical bastard- he chooses not to. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't stand at the bus station all alone again. It's dangerous." He said. _"See, I'm still a good person."_

The truth is; Natsu's glad that he saw Lucy first. He was having a headache just recently and didn't know why, but he just needed to see her. That's why he woke up very early this morning and drives as fast as he could towards Lucy's place. To his luck, he saw her walking all alone towards the bus station and it pissed him off that Loke or Sting was nowhere to be seen with her-

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you any Bento today." Again, she smiles shyly at him.

"It's okay, there's always next time." He nudges on her arm and quickly regretted what he just did, _"Damn it, old habits."_

To his surprised, she just lets out a giggle, "O-Okay." She said.

" _Yeah, I wouldn't mind this."_

* * *

 _Few days earlier,_

 _._

 _Dinner between the Dragneel's men was quiet and normal- typical of them since they had a strict father; Igneel. Natsu, Zeref and even Igneel glad that Rahkeid decided to stay with them for a couple of weeks since his apartment is being renovated-_

" _I like Lucy." Rahkeid suddenly said._

" _Who doesn't?" Zeref nods his head, "She's adorable. Plus, she's a good kid."_

 _Natsu looks at both his older brothers, he wondered what they planned this time. He didn't like the look on Rahkeid's face. The man smiles innocently- it's like he's in love or something- and Natsu knew that look very well._

" _Natsu. If you don't want her, can I have her for myself?" Rahkeid smiles just got wider at his younger brother, "I mean- since you don't even like her anymore."_

 _Zeref puts down his fork, "What are you? A pedophile?" And tilts his head at Rahkeid, "You're not serious are you? Didn't you not realize that she's way too young for you and way out of your league." He emphasized the word "way" slowly and_ _Rahkeid couldn't help but and smack on Zeref's head, "Zeref. I know that. No need to remind me. I'll do it properly. I'm not gonna have se- so, what about it Natsu?" He asks him again._

 _Natsu didn't know how to answer his brother's question- it bothers him that someone like Rahkeid; his own brother that he love so much and respect- liked the girl he used to date. If he had to choose between both his older brothers; it'd be Rahkeid because he is a good man and well behave compared to Zeref or even Natsu himself._

" _Why are you asking me? I'm not her boyfriend. We're not even friends!" He almost shouts, "Do whatever you want Rahkeid. I'm going to my room."_

" _I'm serious Natsu. I like her." Rahkeid said to Natsu again, before the young boy left the dining room._

 _After a moment of silence and awkwardness, it was Rahkeid's turn to stand up, "I guess I'm done. Thank you for dinner."_

" _So much drama." Igneel said bluntly and Zeref chuckles sheepishly._

* * *

 _To: Natsu_

 _From: xxxxx_

 _Hey, this is Lucy. I got your new number from Gajeel. Don't be mad at him. Anyway, your brother Rahkeid just asked me out on a date which I find it very weird, but since he asked me nicely so I said yes. We're just going to see that Dunkirk movie anyway. Plus, you know how much I love movies about war. So, I am very sorry. I'm gonna have to postpone that study session with you next week. I'll make it up to you Natsu. Laters. XX_

* * *

Somewhere at the karaoke bar.

.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best of you. Don't forget me. I beg. I'll remember you said- sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Gray." Jellal pats on the boy's shoulder to stop him, "You're so handsome, you're so special and dear to us, but- you're a terrible singer."

"Terrible." Gajeel repeated the word and snaps the microphone away from Gray's hand. "I know you're heartbroken, and you wanna sings your heart out, but think about the children." He pointed towards Lyon and Jackal, who look life their lifespan has been sucked out while covering both their ears-

"How dare you peasants!" Gray jumps on Gajeel to get the microphone back, "Give me it! Let go Lyon! Three against one! You're kidding right!"

"Children! Stop fighting!" Jellal shouts, but no one cares, "This is madness. Where's Natsu when I need him?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Natsu, "I'm going to kill that bastard!"_

* * *

" _I don't want anyone. I want you. Someone like you- you're very special to me. I think I need someone like you in my life. Someone who will always smile at me, listen to me dearly, laugh at whatever stupid jokes I made. All I ever wanted was you, Lucy. I like you Lucy."_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 12**

* * *

 **There's only a few chapters left for this story. Maybe. Who knows. I am very very very thankful for all of those who read this story. Thank you so much. And I'm sorry too. I kept saying that I will update the new chapter, but then I didn't even do it. I'm such a terrible person aren't I.**

 **I know this may sound pathetic to you, you probably gonna thought "Excuse, excuse." The truth is, I have anxiety disorder- since I was a kid so I tend to get all moody and gloomy sometimes. And I just ignore everything, including my will to finish all those fan fiction stories that I've made. One of the reasons why it took me almost a month or more to finish a chapter. How pitiful I am.**

 **Anyway, thank you again for everything. I really enjoy reading all those reviews- it actually made my days. You guys are the best.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Thank You."**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

" _ **Thank You."**_

* * *

 **Grimoire High**

.

"Did she say anything else?" Gray asks- he looks hopeful because he wanted answers, but Lucy just shook her head at him, "N-No. Just give her some time."

.

.

.

.

.

"You're on your own Juvia!" Lucy shouts as she tried to run away from Juvia.

"But Lucy!" Juvia chase after the blonde head; for someone who hated sports- Juvia is impressed at how fast her friend are, "Lucy! Come back here! We are not done yet! Out of the way, Jellal!" She pushed the poor boy-

"Big bullies!" Shouted the blue haired-

Lucy ran as fast as she could, careful not to crash other people, "Leave me alone Juvia!" She knows she's going to be sore later, she hasn't run these fast since she was in middle school, _"This is for the best Juvia. I'm sorry. You're my friend, but you got to settle your own problem with Gray."_

After she finally lost sight of Juvia; Lucy stops to take a slow, deep breath, "God damn it Juvia. I think my lifespan is getting thinner a little bit." Lucy wasn't even aware, where her location was until a voice interrupts her-

"What did she do this time?" And it was Natsu.

* * *

Juvia couldn't believe it; she just lost to Lucy and here she thought she's one of the top athletes at this school, "Lucy!" She shouts that name, "I can't believe she's faster than me- where has she gone now?"

"Juvia Loxar." Someone called, then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she recognized that voice. Juvia mentally cursed herself- slowly she turns herself to face the said voice. An awkward smile plastered on her face, "H-Hi."

"Detention." He said, flicking her forehead lightly. "For running around the school's hallway, almost knocking Jellal to the ground and." He suddenly stops, silently admiring her beauty for a while; also listening to her rambling about how he is being unfair-

"Lucy was running around the school hallway too." Juvia was blushing and she couldn't stop it; how could she not when the hottest boy in shcool is staring at her intensely, "How come I get detention, but she didn't! Unbelievable. This is discrimination!" She said angrily and Gray finds it quite adorable. "Jellal was in the way. I didn't know he was there, busy watering his stupid plants!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll put Lucy in detention as well."

* * *

Natsu slowly took a seat right next to Lucy, and their knee bumped to each other, _"Ah, fuck."_ And he cursed himself for the sudden nervousness he just felt-

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asks him as she brushed some dust off her skirt. "Where are we anyway?"

And again, Natsu cursed himself, _"God damn it! Her legs. Lucy and skirt- no! Shut up brain!"_ He leans his back on the wall, "We're actually behind the school's gym."

"Oh. This is actually a nice place for hideout huh?"

" _Yeah, and for other stuff too."_ He quickly regretted what just came into his mind, "Why are you running away from that demon head?" He meant Juvia-

Lucy lets out an annoyed sigh, then chuckles, "She's been bugging me about Gray. And she's finally admitting it- that she's desperately in love with Gray, but she won't." When she turns and saw Natsu, who had a shocked expression; Lucy slaps her own forehead, "Crap. It's supposed to be a secret! Please forget what I said. Please."

Lucy begging and pleading with a puppy eye looks really turns Natsu on- he's gay, but he wouldn't mind having a fantasy or two about a certain female, especially this cute short haired blonde- "Natsu." She grabs his arm, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I just said. Especially Gray."

"Y-Yeah. I p-promise." And again, Natsu cursed himself- he is stuttering in front of a girl and he's very disappointed with himself, "I won't tell a soul bout it."

* * *

"Put a girl that you're in love with in detention. Hold her there- yeah, that ought to do it." Jellal rolled his eyes at Gray, "Why don't you just tie her up in the bed, like that fantasy you had- remember when you told us. You- taking control over her. She's going to love that."

"Dude!" Gray smacks the school's president on the back of his head, harshly, "You're too loud and we're in class you idiot."

Juvia, who sits two desks behind Gray blushes furiously; she always knew Gray had that weird fantasy going on his head- she read it once in his diary- accidental of course. However, now that she kind of has feelings for him- it bothers her so much. _"Relax Juvia. You can get through this. Just ignore them!"_

Erza, who sits next to Gray couldn't help but laughs even just a little, "Don't listen to him, Gray. He's an idiot- who doesn't know what he's talking about."

Jellal rubs on the sore spot, "Why are you so embarrassed about it?" He slaps Gray's back, "Erza let me takes control on her, yesterday." He tilts his head at the scarlet haired and winks- and then another smack landed behind his head- from his _girlfriend._

* * *

"How was your date with my brother, yesterday?" Natsu asks her, when she's finished with her lunch.

Some thing has changed recently- Natsu and Lucy started having lunch together again- on the school's rooftop like they used to do. It's not every day, but twice a week when they missed each other's company- still, both wouldn't admit that.

"It was amazing. He treats me well, we talked about stuff we had in common with and I enjoyed it. Rahkeid is a really nice man." She said, "He even bought me a teddy bear afterward. For a Dragneel; he's much more well-behave than you or even Zeref." She giggles at the last part, "No offense though."

"None taken."

" _Lucy is a really good company."_ Natsu suddenly remembered what Rahkeid told him last night, _"She's amazing. I can't believe I had so much in common with a teenage girl and she's more mature than all the women I've ever dated before."_

Natsu wondered what is this weird feeling he had in his chest. He should be happy for his brother; he knew Rahkeid and Lucy were kind of perfect for each other. He actually feels proud a little bit that Lucy admired his older brother, but still-

"And he promised to take me to the book festival this weekend. I can't wait." She smiles gleefully.

"Sounds fun."

* * *

Lucy pace around the classroom, aimlessly with a broom in her hand, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" She grunts, "Or better yet, what's wrong with him?"

Jellal; who has been seated on the teacher's desk- simply nods his head. "I heard you." He folded his arm, crossed his legs and just calmly listened to Lucy rambling about her and Natsu progression of their so called relationship-

"I told him everything about the date, but he looks so uninterested." The look Natsu gave her at lunch was confusing as hell, she couldn't even interpret what he meant, "I tried my best to make sure he's a little bit jealous, but nothing!"

Another nod from the blue haired president.

"He called me four times last night, but I couldn't answer it because I put it on silent mode." She cursed herself for doing such thing, "And here I thought he was- hopefully he was jealous because I went out on a date with his brother. I was hoping that he would call me and tell me that he loves me and we all live happily ever after."

"Did you call him back?"

"Yes. I am very excited about it so I called, but it was Zeref who answers it and he said he was just playing with Natsu's phone. And Natsu's not even home at the moment."

Jellal burst into laughter when he saw Lucy pouted, she clearly looks disappointed. _"I am so sorry sweetheart. If only you knew the truth."_ Jellal knew it was Natsu, who has been calling her, not Zeref. He knew Natsu went on rampaged last night, the pink haired boy wanted to sabotage his brother's date so much, but he couldn't. Not when he had Gajeel, Gray and even Zeref guarding him-

Natsu was hopeless, and Jellal pitied him, _"If he would just admit it to her, then everything settles. Everyone will have their happily ever after."_

* * *

 _Loke, "Hey Sting, are you free this weekend?"_

 _Sting, "Yeah, why?"_

 _Loke, "Rogue wanted to take you out on a date."_

 _Sting, "Alright, cool."_

* * *

"Rahkeid!" Natsu slammed his older brother's bedroom door open, "I have to say something to you! Mister fancy pants!"

Rahkeid propped himself up on the bed and looks at Natsu- a very furious looking Natsu is a really cute Natsu and Rahkeid had to control himself from pouncing on his adorable little brother. And if he squeezed his eyes, Natsu looks almost like a tomato-

"I don't like you hanging out with Lucy!" Natsu shouts, "She's too young for you and you're old! Your hair looks old! You should be ashamed of yourself. I could report you to the police you know! As a pedophile! You sick lollicon!"

Igneel who happens to be nearby, lean closely on the wall, _"Now what? It's too early for this."_ It's not every day you can see Natsu getting angry at Rahkeid- even Zeref who was just getting ready for work couldn't help, but stands next to his dad, halfway putting on his pant.

"I love Lucy!" Natsu suddenly confessed.

Igneel froze, Rahkeid smirks and Zeref- poor guy accidentally zipped his pants the wrong way and screams horribly. _"Motherfucker!"_

* * *

 _To: Lucy_

 _From: Rahkeid_

 _Lucy, I couldn't take you to the book festival this weekend. Something came up. I'm very sorry, but I already asked Natsu to go with you on my behalf and he was okay with it. Hope you wouldn't mind, heck- of course you wouldn't mind. Lol. Anyway, thank you Lucy. Thank you for everything._

* * *

 **Sting & Rogue**

.

"Is this your first time?" Rogue asks him, "You seem nervous?" And Sting quickly shook his head, "No, it's just. I've never done this before. I meant- not with a guy specially."

Rogue chuckles at the adorable looking boy. A while ago, Sting looks so handsomely proud and arrogant- he even took the lead and Rogue was surprised at how casual he was, to be seen hanging out with a dude on a Friday night. "It's okay, just push it in. It's not that hard. I've done this millionth time and it's fine. It's the right way to do it anyway."

"A-Are you sure?" His worried-ness really is cute in Rogue's eyes, "I don't want to hurt."

"Just be a man Eucliffe." The words ticked Sting's off, so he pushes it hard and swear he almost heard Rogue cursed at him- Rogue slaps Sting's hand away and pushed the boy's chest, "You don't have to be so rough. See; now you spilled everything!"

"That's why I told you we should just order pizza or something, but no- you wanted to cook the stupid chicken stuff- whatever the hell that is!"

"I told you, I don't eat fast food or any unhealthy type of mass produced food!"

"I'm done. I'll be in the living room. I am never cooking anything, ever!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Igneel, "My son is not gay!"_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 **Heyyy, don't mind me and my wild imagination on the bromance BL stuff there. Anyway, p** **lease support my new fanfiction- Timeless Love.**

 _"Lucy just woke up from a long coma and now she has amnesia. She thought her life was going to be simple, but no- not when you had a pervert husband who can't keep his hands still, plus three teenage sons to look after. One is annoying, the second is too strict and third- just emo 24/7. Being an adult is tough."_

 **Thank you and see ya next time. I love you all.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"Happy Ending."**_


End file.
